Pride and Prejudice: A Sequel
by Kyra3
Summary: Lizzy and Mr.Darcy have been married just over a year. When tragedy strikes, their relationship is put into jeapordy. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt at a P&P fan fiction. It's a sequel but I can't think of a name so any ideas, let me know! Lizzy and Darcy have been married just over a year and are living at Pemberly with Georgiana. Anyway, I love Jane Austen and I have done for 8 years, P&P is definitely my fave! As I don't live in the Regency period I can't get the style perfect but I am trying so please bare with me, any advice would definitely be welcome!  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Darcy (née Bennett) gazed out of the window at the fine prospect before her. The beauty of the grounds of Pemberley could never be disputed, such beauty, she felt, could never become tiresome, nor, of course, its occupants. Pemberley. Her Pemberley. Her mind wandered back to her first visit of this grand estate with her Aunt and Uncle. She had been in awe of its splendour, and the realisation that she might have been mistress of it all had grieved her. She had not expected such a turn in her feelings towards the master of Pemberley. She had been resolved in her dislike of the proud Mr. Darcy but found this seemingly strong resolve broken in the company a much more amiable man. It seemed that Pemberley had revealed the true nature of its master to whom Elizabeth finally gave her heart.

She was woken from her reverie by a knock on the door.

"Enter." The door opened and Mrs. Reynolds bustled in.

"A letter ma'am" the housekeeper stated as she presented the tray to her mistress.

"Thank you Mrs. Reynolds," smiled Elizabeth brightly as her housekeeper curtseyed and left the room.

Elizabeth opened the letter and her heart lifted as she read the letter from her sister Jane and quickly picked up her quill in reply.

My Dearest Jane,

Firstly I wish congratulate you on your happy news. It brings such joy to my heart that you shall be a mother. I know that with your sweet disposition such a role is ideal for you. I imagine that Mama is delighted, no doubt I shall soon hear.

Oh, dear Jane, it has been too long since I have seen you and now that you have recovered from the illness that prevented your visiting at Christmas, perhaps another visit is in order. Indeed, I am sure my dear husband would have no objections.

To think we have been married a year, I can hardly believe it myself. I found teaching your ten children to be ill-accomplished a happy thought indeed! Yet married life suits me well. I must admit that it pleases my not to be settled too near to Longbourn, I daresay Papa endures it the best he can! How I miss you, dear sister but a year as mistress of Pemberley has certainly kept me occupied, as, I imagine, Fairfield has you.

Kitty seems much improved with her stay here. She seems to have lost that silliness to which she was inclined, especially in the presence of Lydia. I daresay her return to Longbourn shall be eventful.

I pray, dearest Jane that this letter finds you and Mr. Bingley in good health. I hope very much that we will have the pleasure of your company at Pemberley soon.

Your loving sister,

Elizabeth Darcy

Elizabeth sealed the letter and rang the bell. She handed the letter to the manservant and made her way to the library in search of her husband.

"Enter," a stern voice responded to the soft knock. Mr. Darcy's face softened as her looked up to find his wife in the doorway.

"With such a tone, sir, I do believe you intend to frighten me," Elizabeth jested gaily. "In the presence of such intimidation, I fear I must leave!"

"Indeed, for who could endure such intimidation," he jested back "but wait!" he exclaimed as Elizabeth made to leave, "why leave when there is such love to endure!"

Elizabeth laughed, her bright eyes dancing as she entered, shutting the door behind her. "Why indeed? Such an endurance could hardly be refused!"

Mr. Darcy's laugh resonated as he greeted his wife with a kiss. "Dearest Lizzy" he whispered as he pulled away, he caressed a lock of her hair, his eyes filling with love for the spirited woman before him. Elizabeth smiled up at her husband as she shared the news of her sister's impending arrival. Mr. Darcy shared her joy in the news although Elizabeth detected a look of sadness in his eyes. She understood that look, indeed, it was a sadness that she wished to push to the back of her own mind yet it continued to haunt her. She deeply wished to become a mother herself and provide an heir for Pemberley but it was yet to happen. She felt her eyes fill with hot, stinging tears, she moved away from her husband to the window, watching Kitty and Georgiana taking a turn along the lake.

"Elizabeth, look at me." Elizabeth turned to face Mr.Darcy and could not prevent the tears from falling. Mr. Darcy took her in his arms, "Lizzy, do not worry yourself so, nothing will prevent me loving you, indeed, I have faith that we too shall be blessed." Elizabeth was not so sure but did not bestow these doubts upon her husband. "Come, let us join our sisters, I do believe they would like to share in the Bingleys' joy!" 

I'm sorry that this is not a particularly long chapter, I think my next chapters will be longer. Please review, all help, advice, criticism is welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all those who reviewed, it was much appreciated!

Emma: Sorry, I seem to be rather inclined to clichés, I'll try to avoid them!

Tryn: I'm finding it quite hard to get my head round some of the language but I'm trying, any ideas!

WhiteCamellia: Mr Bingley did live at Netherfield but at the end of the book it says they only lived their for a year and then moved to be closer to the Darcys.

Anyway, here's chapter 2 for you all.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 2

Miss Kitty Bennet was one person who had prospered indirectly from the marriages of her older sisters. In the year following the weddings, she had found herself more and more in the company of Mrs Darcy and Mrs Bingley. The proximity of the Bingleys' new estate in Cheshire to Pemberley allowed Kitty to travel comfortably between her two sisters. It seemed that being in the society of her sisters had somewhat changed Kitty. Being away from Longbourn had encouraged her to settle. She was considerably less flighty and had developed a manner more pleasing to the society in which she now moved. Indeed, the improvement she had made had led to a decrease in the time spent at Longbourn. This suited Kitty well for she had no desire to endure Mrs. Bennet's nerves.

Her visits to Charles and Jane Bingley were frequent but hers was another heart captured by the beauty of Pemberley. The time she spent there had led her to discover a side of Mr. Darcy he had not revealed whilst in Hertfordshire. It warmed her heart to see the looks that passed between Mr and Mrs. Darcy.

It was, however, her new sister that encouraged Kitty to stay at Pemberley. In the absence of Lydia, Kitty had missed the company of someone her own age. Elizabeth had been most pleased at how Kitty and Georgiana got on, indeed she considered Georgiana to be more wholesome company than Mrs. Whickham.

That afternoon found Kitty and Georgiana taking a turn by the lake, deep in conversation. Kitty turned to see Mr and Mrs Darcy approaching them from the house.

"Lizzy!" Kitty called as her sister drew nearer, "are we bid to the Preston's this evening?"

"Kitty, it is not becoming to shout so but yes we are," chided Lizzy with a smile.

Mr. Darcy noted the look that passed between the two younger women, "It seems that my presence here is no longer desired," he laughed, "I shall take my leave as I have need to speak with my steward." He smiled lovingly at his wife and strode off.

"Come then ladies, I presume there is something you would like to ask me having driven off Mr. Darcy!" Elizabeth teased gently.

Georgiana coloured violently as Kitty tried to suppress a laugh, silenced by a stern look from her older sister.

"Do you know if Mr. William Preston shall be there?" Kitty enquired.

"I should imagine so," replied Elizabeth, pausing as Georgiana's flush deepened. "Kitty, do not tease Georgiana so. No doubt Mr. Preston will be present and I am sure that you will behave in an appropriate and ladylike manner." Kitty coloured at her sister's teasing and it was suggested that they returned to the house.

That evening found the Darcys and Miss Bennet in the company of Sir and Lady Preston. The Prestons were a respectable family who had recently moved to the north from Somerset. In the short time they had been in the neighbourhood, they had developed an amiable friendship with the Darcys.

Having dined pleasantly, the ladies had retired to the drawing room and Elizabeth found herself engaged in conversation with Miss Sophia Preston, a pleasant, although a little plain young woman.

"I hear from your mother that you are recently engaged Miss Preston."

"Yes, I am," smiled Miss Preston.

"I hope that you will be very happy!" Elizabeth wished warmly.

"Thank you Mrs. Darcy, I do believe I shall."

"Do you play Miss Preston?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Yes, a little."

"Perhaps we shall hear you play?"

"Yes, perhaps, I am sure my mother shall insist upon it."

Elizabeth glanced towards where Lady Preston sat with Georgiana. Georgiana was sat very demurely conversing with the lady in question. She watched as the young ladies eyes turned slightly to observe Kitty who was being shown a piece of embroidery by the youngest of the Prestons, twelve year old Beatrice.

The ladies were suddenly stopped in their conversations by the entrance of the gentlemen.

"Good evening ladies!" Sir Preston boomed as he took a seat in one of the armchairs. He was followed by Mr. Darcy and two younger gentlemen, Mr. William Preston and Mr. Henry Preston.  
Miss Preston took her leave of Elizabeth to great her father and Elizabeth was soon joined by her husband.

"Good evening Mrs. Darcy, I trust you are having a pleasant evening?" Mr Darcy enquired.

"Indeed I am, a pleasant evening indeed." Elizabeth replied, eyes sparkling at the necessary pleasantries that passed between them. She noticed her husband's gaze fix upon his young sister who was now in the company of Mr. Preston. Elizabeth watched the young couple, Georgiana smiled and coloured a little as the gentleman addressed her but soon seemed to find herself at ease with the gentleman.

"She reminds me very much of Jane," Elizabeth commented to her husband "she has the same quiet countenance. Mr Preston seems to be an amiable man, he is very attentive towards Georgiana." This was something that had not escaped Mr. Darcy as he watched the couple with uneasiness. Elizabeth, in turn, observed her husband with concern. She understood the anxiety that passed through Mr Darcy in relation to his sister after his dealings with Mr Whickham.

The couple were distracted from their observations by laughter erupting from the table behind them where Kitty had won a game of cards with Miss Beatrice and Mr Henry Preston. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled, Kitty would always have trace of Lydia's influence in her it seemed.

Lady Preston, however, drew attention away from this by insisting that Miss Preston entertained them on the pianoforte. Miss Preston demonstrated a proficiency similar to Elizabeth's sister Mary although the company were enchanted when Beatrice sang a beautiful aria by Mozart.

The evening drew to a close, signified by a tired Beatrice suppressing a yawn and the party from Pemberley took their leave and returned home.

That night, whilst awaiting her husband, Elizabeth pondered on the events of the evening, particularly the attentions that had been paid to Georgiana. Perhaps it would be a suitable match although she imagined that Mr. Darcy would always be reserved in his judgement of any potential suitors. She respected the great love he had for his sister but she could not help but worry that he would suffocate her.

Her attention was immediately drawn away from her thoughts by the arrival of her husband. In public, they were the perfect couple, their affection only betrayed by fleeting looks. In private, however, they shared a deep intimacy on a level beyond physical affection, their very hearts were joined as one. She sighed as he drew her near and kissed the top of her head. She observed him, lines of worry were drawn across his brow.

"What worries you Fitzwilliam?" she asked, well aware of the answer.

"Georgiana."

Elizabeth moved so as to see her husband more clearly, "Georgiana is a handsome, well-accomplished young lady, surely you cannot expect her not to receive such attentions as Mr. Preston bestowed upon her this evening?"

"Indeed I cannot prevent them, yet I find it hard to rejoice in them," Darcy replied bitterly.

Elizabeth was not put of by this, "Fitzwilliam, I understand your concerns but you will have to let her go one day, lest she die an old maid. Surely you do not wish to deny your sister the happiness that we have been blessed with?"

Mr. Darcy softened, "indeed I do not, yet I am reluctant to let her go, oh Lizzy, what am I to do?"

"Trust God, for He will have it hand."

"How I love you Elizabeth" Darcy whispered.

"And I you," Elizabeth replied as her husband drew the curtains around them.

I hope you enjoyed that, it wasn't written as well as I wanted it to be, I may rewrite some bits but please review! It may be a while before I can update next as I am currently moving house, stay tuned for Mr Darcy's birthday celebrations! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, I love getting reviews! I'm sorry this chapter has been a while, I've been moving house and am now living in a house with no internet! This doesn't stop me writing but slight problem with posting chapters, fortunately uni is open over summer so can do it there! Anyway, on with chapter 3.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 3

The following days passed relatively peacefully considering the preparations that were happening within the great house. Mr. Darcy's birthday was fast approaching and Elizabeth was involved in preparations for the ball which would be held in his honour.

Elizabeth was sat at her bureau finalising the menu with Mrs. Reynolds when there was a soft knock at the door. Elizabeth smiled as Georgiana and Kitty entered the room.

"We are sorry for interrupting but we were wondering if you were ready for our trip to Lambton but I can see you are engaged at present" said Georgiana as she made to leave.

"No Georgiana, I think we have finished here," she glanced at Mrs. Reynolds who curtseyed and left the room.

"Are you ready yet Lizzy?" Kitty enquired impatiently as Elizabeth tidied her bureau.

"Calm yourself Kitty, we shall find you a new gown!"

"Lizzy, Georgiana, how do you like this?" Kitty asked of a pale blue muslin.

"Oh yes Kitty!" Georgiana exclaimed, "it is beautiful, I think it will become you very well do you not think Elizabeth?"

"I quite agree, perhaps this is the one Kitty?"

"Yes indeed!" cried Kitty happily.

Having chosen material for three new gowns, the three ladies returned to the awaiting carriage.

On their return to Pemberley they found Mrs. Reynolds somewhat flustered.

"Oh Mrs Darcy!" she cried "Mr and Mrs Bingley have arrived!"

"Already? I understood that they would not be joining us until tomorrow."

"Indeed ma'am, indeed."

"Thank you Mrs Reynolds, I am sure it shall be fine."

Elizabeth smiled as her housekeeper disappeared into the depths of the house.

"Mrs. Darcy! How delightful to see you!" Elizabeth turned to greet the approaching gentleman.

"Mr. Bingley! I hope you have not been waiting long, we were not expecting you until tomorrow."

"Ah, yes, we are very sorry Mrs Darcy, it seemed that Jane was eager to see you. I hope we have not inconvenienced you."

"Not at all," laughed Elizabeth, "it is wonderful to have you here!"

"Lizzy!" Mr. Bingley bowed and took his leave, following Kitty and Georgiana into the drawing room as his wife approached her sister.

"Jane! Oh my dear Jane!" Elizabeth cried as she embraced her sister warmly.

The two sisters had always been close and remained so, even as married women. Indeed, it seemed that the distance between Pemberley and Netherfield had been to great for the sisters to bear, resulting in the Bingleys' taking a house in Cheshire where they were now happily settled.

"You look well Jane."

"I am very well Lizzy, oh I am so happy!" Jane laughed.

"I am happy for you also" said Lizzy with a bittersweet smile. 

Jane looked into her sister's eyes and saw the pain hidden behind the joy that danced there. She slipped her arm through Elizabth's and they walked towards the long gallery.

"Lizzy, what is worrying you?"

"Nothing Jane, I am quite well."

"Elizabeth, I can see that you are not, " Jane chided gently.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as they reached the portrait of her husband. She stopped and turned to face her older sister.

"Oh Jane, I truly am happy that you are with child but it reminds me that I am not. I fear that there will be no heir for Pemberley," she cried as her tears fell.

Jane held her sister in her arms, concerned by the grief of her usually spirited sister, "dear Lizzy, do not cry so. I am sure that you will become a mother, do not fear. Indeed, I am sure that Mr Darcy would not stop loving you if their was no heir."

Elizabeth smiled hesitantly, her love for Mr Darcy, she thought, could not be altered in the absence of an heir. As she and Jane proceeded to the drawing room, she resigned herself to the chance that she might never have a child and resolve to think on it no longer.

The following evening heralded the arrival of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and her daughter for the forthcoming festivities.  
After supper, the party had retired to the drawing room. Elizabeth sat with Georgiana as she played the pianoforte but her attention was drawn to another part of the room.

"I hear from my nephew, Mrs Bingley, that you are expecting a child" said Lady Catherine.

"Yes Lady Catherine" Jane replied, colouring slightly at the change in conversation.

"I am sure that Mr Bingley is pleased at such news." Mr Bingley looked over from his conversation with Mr Darcy at the mention of his name, "indeed, " Lady Catherine continued, "the expectation of an heir is surely worth celebrating. Do you not agree Darcy?" Mr Darcy looked most uncomfortable at his aunt's questioning. Lady Catherine noticed her nephew's change in countenance and also how his wife had coloured and smiled, "Darcy?"

"Yes indeed Aunt" he replied coldly.

By now, Georgiana had stopped playing and all attention had turned to Lady Catherine.

"A son, I am sure shall always be welcomed with relief. I cannot imagine what a gentleman is to do of his wife cannot provide an heir," concluded Lady Catherine as turned to converse with her daughter. Georgiana, noticing the silence that had descended, resumed her playing.

Elizabeth rose and moved to a window to hide the colour that had overwhelmed her face and the tears that stung her eyes. She stared out at the darkness, her very soul pained at Lady Catherine's stinging words. Did the absence of an heir make her an undutiful wife? 

"Mrs Darcy, are you quite well?"

Elizabeth recollected herself and turned to Mr Bingley smiling, "Thank you Mr Bingley, I am very well, a little tired perhaps."

Lady Catherine smiled condescendingly at her Elizabeth, "Perhaps we should retire for the night," she began, "An early night may be preferable if our hostess is unwell."

"There is no need to retire on my account ma'am," Elizabeth replied.

Lady Catherine rose "No indeed but Anne and I shall, however, retire."

Mr and Mrs Darcy stood as their guests rose and retired to their chambers. Mr Darcy offered his arm to his wife who accepted it gladly as they ascended the staircase. Pausing at outside Elizabeth's bed chamber, Mr. Darcy turned to Elizabeth with concern in his eyes, "Eliza, pay no attention to my aunt, she cannot understand our situation."

"I think not, I believe Lady Catherine understands perfectly and takes joy in pointing out my faults in the company of others."

"Faults? How was she talking of any faults?"

"The fault of my being an undutiful wife by not procuring an heir for your estate."

"Lizzy, she did not say that."

"Not directly but she most certainly implied it in her manner and choice of words," Elizabeth's voice was bitter and she turned to enter her chamber.

"Elizabeth, calm yourself, let us go to bed and think no longer on my aunt."

Elizabeth turned, locking the door behind her. Ignoring her husband's knocking, she sat on her bed and wept. Her tears increased all the more as she heard Mr. Darcy move towards his own chamber for the first time in their marriage.

Elizabeth tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep, feeling the absence of her husband most acutely. Not soon after, she found herself outside the door to Mr Darcy's bed chamber in her shift and a shawl. She knocked on the door and in hearing a reply entered the room. Mr Darcy looked up from where he was sitting in his chair, still dressed, he turned away from Elizabeth as she approached.

"Fitzwilliam," she began softly, "I am sorry for how I behaved, I am truly ashamed of myself."

When he did not respond, she turned to leave, ashamed of her treatment of the man she loved so dearly.

"Stay, Lizzy." Elizabeth turned to see Mr. Darcy standing behind her smiling.

Gosh, my prayers go out to everyone caught up in the explosions in London, as much as it was expected, it is still a shock to see it happen so close to home. I pray that their won't be anymore fatalities and that justice will be brought.

I will update as soon as I can. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all you reviews so far, especially to those who have reviewed regularly. I want to apologise in advance for the cliches in this chapter (I'm on my knees begging your forgiveness!). I'm afraid that they were necessary to move things on a bit, sorry! I'm also sorry it's taken me a while to update, have had weddings to go to and Harry Potter to read!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA! 

Chapter 4

The following morning, Elizabeth awoke to the meditations which had closed her eyes. She turned to see her husband still asleep next to her. The thoughts left her mind as she studied Mr Darcy's features. She rose from his bed and walked to her own apartment in order to dress. On arrival, she suddenly felt most unwell so returned to her bed until it had passed and at noon she awoke again, feeling most distressed that she had not been with her guests.

As she descended the staircase, she was greeted by Mr Darcy and Jane.

"There you are Lizzy," smiled Jane, "Are you quite well?"

"Nay, a little ill I fear but I feel better now."

"You are sure?" Mr Darcy enquired.

Elizabeth smiled at her husband and sister and assured them that she did and joined the company for luncheon. It was with relief that she noted that Lady Catherine was engaged in conversation with Georgiana.

Elizabeth took her seat and it was with pleasure that she found her sisters on either side of her.

"I received a letter from Lydia this morning Lizzie," Kitty started, "she seems well, a little out of spirits perhaps. She says that our niece is growing more everyday!"

Elizabeth frowned slightly at the mention of her youngest sister. She occasionally provided Lydia with a little relief from her own expenses, an action she concealed from Mr Darcy. Lydia was an occasional visitor to Pemberley but Mr Darcy would not receive her husband.

"Yes Kitty," she started, looking at Jane, "it is very surprising that a child should grow!" The three sisters found themselves unable to suppress their laughter and Elizabeth noted a condescending glance from Lady Catherine.

It gave Mr Darcy great pleasure to see his wife's playful nature return to her. As she looked up, he caught her eye, his warm smile returned with equal affection.

xxxxxxx

The following three mornings, Elizabeth awoke to the ailment which had affected her previously. On the fourth morning, she confessed her vexation to Jane who sat with her in her bed chamber.

"Perhaps the doctor should be sent for Lizzy."

"I dare say that it will pass."

"Aye, but Lizzy, please allow the doctor to be called." 

Elizabeth, seeing the concern in her sister's face, consented.

Having fetched the doctor, Mr Darcy waited impatiently outside her chamber with Jane. He started when the door opened and turned to the doctor.

"Ah, Mr Darcy, your wife is very good health," he began, "indeed, I am sure it shall pass with time," he continued, giving Mrs Bingley a sly look, "I imagine, sir, that you would like to see her now."

"Yes, of course, thank you sir."

Doctor Fairfax bowed, taking his leave as Darcy and Jane entered Elizabeth's chamber. Darcy strode to her side at once, taking her hand, "My dear Lizzy, I am relieved that you are well."

"Indeed, I am very well indeed," she laughed, catching Jane's eye.

xxxxxxxxx

The following evening brought with it the long awaited ball. Elizabeth had spent the day ensuring that all was ready. In a year of marriage, she had become a shrewd manager, evident in her organisation of the evening's festivities.

Her lady's maid had finished dressing hair and she now descended the grand staircase to meet her husband. Mr Darcy observed Elizabeth as she approached him. She looked very handsome attired in a yellow silk gown, he had always admired her in yellow. He smiled as he took her hand and raised it to her lips. He was somewhat lost for words but quickly recollected himself as Georgiana and Kitty also descended. Both were attired in their new gowns, Kitty in her pale blue muslin and Georgiana in pale pink.

"Lizzy, you look very pretty," Georgiana complimented her shyly, "do you not agree brother?"

"Yes, indeed you do."

Elizabeth laughed as her husband struggled to compose himself and returned the compliment.

The family moved into the ball room to greet their guests as they arrived. Soon the room began to fill and the Darcys continued to greet their guests who bestowed upon Mr Darcy their congratulations and Mrs Darcy their compliments.

As Elizabeth and Darcy stood for the first dance, Elizabeth observed her husband becoming uneasy. She followed his eyes to where Georgiana was preparing to dance the first with William Preston. The gentleman in question was very attentive towards Miss Darcy and had a manner not unlike that of Mr Bingley's. he was a pleasant and amiable and Georgiana's shy countenance led her to receive such attentions with modesty. Elizabeth observe Kitty with the younger Mr Preston, a little less shy than Georgiana yet could see no peculiarity in her manner.

As the dance began, Darcy recollected himself and his attention was bestowed solely on his wife. The rule of talking during the dance was naturally observed, a light exchange of wit, pleasing to both. After the dance, the couple parted in order to talk to their guests, a great deal of whom had come into the country from town.

In another part of the room, Kitty was forming a new acquaintance. Mr Markham was a clergyman who had recently filled the vacant living in Lambton. He was a quiet gentleman, a contrast to Henry Preston with whom Kitty had formed a strong acquaintance. Mr Markham intrigued Kitty, his quiet countenance established in Kitty's mind, a desire to discover more.

"I understand that you are from Yorkshire Mr Markham ."

"Yes Miss Bennet, I am."

"Tell me," began Kitty, "I had heard that the country is very beautiful there."

"Indeed it is, I believe there is none finer."

"Not even Derbyshire?"

"Derbyshire is very agreeable yet I am unmoved!"

Kitty laughed warmly and the two continued to debate the merits of the two counties before standing to dance the next.

A short distance away, Mr Darcy stood observing Georgiana as she spoke with Miss Preston. He was, however distracted from his meditation by the approach of the younger Mr Preston. 

"Mr Darcy, I must congratulate you and your wife on such an agreeable evening."

"Thank you sir."

"It seems to me that spending the winter in the country is just as agreeable as in town. I understand you have a house in London?"

"Yes," Darcy began, finding himself more at ease with the gentleman, "although I spend much more time at Pemberley."

"Ah, yes, the presence of a wife! I rarely travel to London myself, I must confess, I find the society and amusements of York more agreeable."

"I have not had that pleasure."

"Perhaps compared to London, you might find York somewhat unvaried but it is a pleasant place."

"Perhaps, but I shall not know of course unless I go to York myself."

"Yes indeed," agreed Mr Preston. There conversation, however, was interrupted by Lady Preston.

"Mr Darcy, I pray you will forgive me for the intrusion but I am afraid my son has been requested."

Mr Preston bowed as he followed his mother and Darcy was left to reflect on what had just occurred. Mr Preston had demonstrated an open and easy manner and his behaviour was that of a gentleman, his friendly character made him very amiable yet Darcy still remained reserved in his judgement. He did not notice a pair of fine eyes moving towards him until their accompanying voice spoke.

"Mr Darcy, if you continue to stand in this manner, people with think you proud."

"That, Mrs Darcy would be a failing indeed. Perhaps you will do me the honour of dancing the next?" Elizabeth took his arm and they took their place in the set.

When the guests had sat down to supper, Elizabeth followed her husband to the punch bowl .

"I trust you are enjoying your birthday my dear."

"I am, even more so in your company."

Elizabeth coloured slightly at the compliment but quickly regained her composure, "I do believe it shall be very different next year."

"How do you mean?"

"I expect that a new arrival at Pemberley shall alter our lives considerably!"

Darcy looked at his wife in astonishment, "You are?"

Elizabeth nodded happily, her faced glowed with a joy that only an expectant mother can feel.

Ok, please review! Again, I apologise for the cliches I think they are likely to be avoided as the story progresses. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you once again for all you reviews, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA! 

Chapter 5

The following weeks passed quickly and all the Darcys' guests, with the exception of Kitty, had left Pemberley to return to their own homes. Their remained at Pemberley however, at atmosphere not unlike that of Christmas. The news of Elizabeth's pregnancy had brought with it a joy which spread throughout the grand house from the family themselves down to those below stairs. The news had had a considerable impact on the kitchen.  
Lucy, one of Pemberley's many maids returned to the kitchen having responded to the bell from the breakfast room looking at little flustered.

"What would Mrs Darcy be requiring now?" inquired one of the cooks.

"Blancmange, Mrs Taite, blancmange served with potatoes."

Mrs Taite raised her eyebrows, "an interesting choice for breakfast, it seems our mistress's cravings are becoming more imaginative, even more so than her predecessor."

In recent weeks, the requests for certain 'delicacies' had become more and more absurd sometimes astonishing the kitchen staff. However, these were what Mrs Darcy desired and so it was always quickly seen to.'

"I do hope the child won't be affected by such dishes." Lucy worried, looking curiously at the dish before her.

Mrs Taite laughed at the naivety of the girl, "not at all Lucy dear! The late Mrs Darcy, God rest her soul, was not unlike our mistress, particularly when expecting Mr Darcy and I turned out just fine! Come along dear and take it up please."

Above stairs, the family were unaware of joviality which passed beneath them. Mr Darcy, Georgiana and Kitty watched with looks of bemusement and astonishment as Elizabeth began to eat the dish which sat before her. The colour vanished from Georgiana's face and she felt most unable to eat.

"Elizabeth my dear," Mr Darcy began, "I am most uneasy about going to town today, it seems that Georgiana finds it most difficult to eat at present. In fact, I am most inclined to do so myself."

Elizabeth coloured deeply and stopped eating as she saw the faces of her companions. Struggling to compose herself as a wave of nausea swept across her, she rose, excusing herself as she hastily retreated to her apartment.

Mr Darcy laughed gently as he observed her leave but was quickly reprimanded by his sister.

"Fitzwilliam, you should not be so unkind to poor Lizzy, it is not her fault."

Darcy was some what startled by Georgiana's remark yet he was not entirely surprised. Since his marriage, Georgiana had regarded Elizabeth as a sister and endeavoured to spend a significant time in her company, benefiting from Elizabeth's spirited nature. Kitty had brought with her to Pemberley her open and easy manner which had at first alarmed Georgiana.

However, Darcy had noticed some of his sister's excessive shyness lift as she and Kitty became better acquainted.

Darcy glanced briefly and noticing the time, rose from his chair, "I am afraid, ladies, that I must take my leave if I am to apologise to Mrs Darcy before I go to town." He embraced his sister and smiled warmly at Kitty before striding upstairs.

"Lizzy?" Mr Darcy enquired, knocking softly on the door to his wife's chamber.

"Yes, what is it?" she snapped, wrenching open the door. 

"Elizabeth," Darcy began, feeling a little irritated as she turned away from him. Their marriage was not perfect, they were only human and it was not unexpected that their tempers clashed now and again. He attempted to regain his composure but before he could, she turned on him.

"Mr Darcy, I would appreciate it if you refrained from making such comments in public which induce such embarrassment." she said coldly.

"I was concerned for the welfare of my sister. She finds it difficult to eat when forced to observe your current eating habits."

"Well, I am sorry that the necessities of my own welfare are so abhorrent to you. Perhaps it may be preferable for everyone if I took all my meals alone for the next five months." Elizabeth said bitterly, hot tears filling her eyes. Again, she turned from him and moved towards the window and the tears streamed down her cheeks. Since learning of her condition, Elizabeth had struggled with the emotions that had flooded her, the changes, how one moment she could be laughing, the next shouting or crying, she hardly understood it herself. 

Darcy paused before moving towards her, he did not enjoy the speed at which his wife's emotions could change and was weary of what could happen next. He heard Elizabeth's sobs and without a second thought, took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, his heart aching at seeing her in such turmoil. Elizabeth responded with an equal passion but then pulled away.

"I'm sorry for what I said Fitzwilliam, it was unkind and undeserved."

"What did I not deserve? I am sorry for mocking you although….. blancmange and potatoes?" He laughed as Elizabeth tried to move away from him jestingly. He moved his hand so that it covered the slight bulge, concealed by her gown and could not help but smile.

"I must go now Lizzy, I shall write on my arrival." He kissed her tenderly and reluctantly left Pemberley for London.

xxxxxx

A day did not go by when Elizabeth did not thank God for the gift that He had entrusted to her. Such gratitude for life itself had produced in her a joy unlike any she had ever known. While Darcy was in town, Elizabeth spent much of her time deep in meditation as she managed the household but had been advised by Dr Fairfax to ensure that she rested.

One such afternoon found Kitty and Georgiana in the small sitting room for which they had a preference. Feeling a little frustrated, Kitty threw down the bonnet she had been edging in disgust, "I think this bonnet shall never look well on me, perhaps I shall give it to Lizzy."

Georgiana smiled, "Perhaps Mr Markham will prefer a different bonnet."

Kitty looked up at Georgiana, a little startled by her unusual boldness and coloured slightly. "I do not see why Mr Markham would have a preference of what bonnet I should wear."

"Do you not Kitty?"

"Not at all!"

"He is a very agreeable gentleman, perhaps more so than Mr Henry Preston."

Kitty once again felt the colour spread across her face at the mention of the second gentleman.

At their first acquaintance, Kitty had taken a fancy to the younger Mr Preston. He was not unlike his older brother in charm and breeding although was a little more spirited. Kitty had found him very easy to converse with and had quickly formed an attachment. Their had been a time when she had believed that he returned her feelings but on closer examination she had seen no peculiar regard and so had resigned herself to his indifference. He was, after all, a second son so could not afford such a match for Kitty could offer him very little. However, as their acquaintance had lengthened, a friendship had formed and Kitty almost looked upon him as the brother she had never had.

Kitty recollected herself and laughed, a mischievous look flitting across her face, unnoticed by her companion.

"Mr Preston is like a brother to me and will remain so. However, I do think that he his more likely to become your brother Georgiana or am I mistaken?"

Georgiana flushed violently at Kitty's teasing and felt her heart beat stronger at her chest for indeed she did have a certain regard for the gentleman. to whom Kitty refered.

"Oh Kitty," she began quietly, "he is very amiable and I must confess that I like him very much indeed."

"Then perhaps you should show some evidence of your regard rather than trying to persuade him of your indifference."

"Goodness Kitty!" Georgiana exclaimed, "can that possibly be proper, I cannot make an exhibition of myself, what would my brother say?"

"Georgiana, you cannot possibly behave with impropriety," said Kitty, thinking back to the impropriety of herself and Lydia in Hertfordshire, "Do you think Mr Darcy will not approve of the match?"

"I cannot be sure, he is so good to me and wishes only to protect me. I do pray that he will approve of Mr Preston, I do so wish to marry for love."

"Indeed you shall!" Kitty laughed, "come, let us see if Lizzy will join us for tea."

Over the months that Kitty and Georgiana had spent together, they had become good friends and confidantes. Kitty had found Georgiana's shy countenance more preferable than her younger sister's impropriety and as a result had become less irritable and most improved. Georgiana had at first been alarmed by Kitty's forwardness and easy manner but in further acquaintance had begun to find it a little easier to engage in conversation, not just with her family but also with other acquaintances.

Xxxxxx

London, 24th February

My Dearest Elizabeth,

I trust that this letter finds you safe and in very good health. I hope that you are resting, well, that our sisters are ensuring that you do. Since my last letter to you, it pleases me to say that the business that keeps me here is almost complete and I shall return to Pemberley in a week. Oh Lizzy, I have missed you so very much but rejoice that we shall soon be reunited.

My aunt has written to me congratulating us on our news and has invited us to Rosings in March if you are well enough to travel. Her reaction was interesting indeed, a little unconvinced maybe. Perhaps a visit to Rosings will reassure her that Pemberley may not be entailed.

Do not worry yourself over Lady Catherine's reaction for I am sure that she shall be appeased when the baby is born.

Dearest Elizabeth, I shall see you in one week, you have my heart forever.

Fitzwilliam Darcy 

Please review and please be honest! This chapter didn't flow as well as I wanted it to so I would welcome your opinions. It seems that every time I sit down and write, the plot seems to take a change in direction but I think it will eventually go in the direction I want it to in! For those of you who like fluff, I think that the next chapter will be the last of it for a little while, however, it is well under way! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is, the reaction of our favourite character! I'm sorry for any lack of style in this chapter and I hope it is less jerky. I did my best! Anyway, read and hopefully enjoy!  
Whitestone: Thanks for thing with the letter, I'm surprised no-one else picked up on that! Anyway, I am very sorry, it seems my brain abandoned me for a bit!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 6

It had been agreed that the Darcys should travel to Kent during the second week of March. It had also been agreed, to Lady Catherine's displeasure, that they should not stay longer than a month. Kitty was not to join them and was instead to journey to Cheshire to stay with the Bingleys to assist when the time came for Jane to begin her lying in.

So it was that Mr and Mrs Darcy and Georgiana had arrived at Rosings Park and were now sitting in the drawing room accompanied also by the Collins'.

"Mrs Darcy, I see that you are with child. My nephew told me of the news. I must confess I was a little surprised, I had hoped that such a happy event was to be announced many months ago."

Elizabeth coloured a little as she composed herself.

"I am sure," Lady Catherine continued, "that you Mr Darcy are pleased, perhaps even a little relieved?"

"I do not see why relief should be the only emotion that I feel in this situation aunt." Mr Darcy began, "we do rejoice in the news, my relief is that not that I might have an heir but that I shall be a father."

Lady Catherine, astonished at Mr Darcy's remarks on the situation, turned her attention once more to Elizabeth.

"I trust, Mrs Darcy that you are seen to by a doctor regularly?"

"Yes your ladyship."

"And do you know when to expect the child?"

"In July we hope ma'am."

From this, conversation turned, much to Elizabeth's relief, to Georgiana and Miss de Bourgh.

After dinner, the card tables were set up, Elizabeth chose to abstain, choosing instead, the opportunity to talk with her dear friend Charlotte.

"Charlotte, is has been too long since we last saw each other," cried Elizabeth.

"Indeed, I do believe the last time we met was in April, on your last visit to Rosings. A great many things have changed since then!" said Charlotte, congratulating Elizabeth.

"Aye, they have!" Elizabeth laughed, "how is little Elizabeth?"

"She is healthy and growing more and more everyday, I do believe she is like her namesake, she already shows a mischievous spirit!"

"I am most surprised, I dare say neither of her parents have such a spirit, unless I have been deceived!"

"Not at all, I am most surprised myself. Lizzy, it would be an honour if you and Mr Darcy would join us at the Parsonage tomorrow."

"I do not believe we have any engagements, apart from the delightful company of Lady Catherine of course. I am sure my husband will not object, it will be a pleasure!"

"I am glad Lizzy for I have missed you greatly."

"And I you Charlotte."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt a sensation that she had never felt before and she moved her hand to her swollen belly. She had felt fluttering movements in the last few weeks but this was definitely more than a flutter. Charlotte noticed the look of alarm on her friend's face.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?"

The look of alarm was replaced with surprise as it happened again. Charlotte watched this strange situation unfold, she observed Elizabeth's hand on her belly and the seeing that she was surprised rather than pain in pain, laughed gaily.

Elizabeth stared at Charlotte with vexation, "Charlotte what do find so amusing?"

"Oh Lizzy, I do believe I can solve the mystery which surprises you so," Charlotte began, "your baby is making its presence known, I believe that you can feel it kicking!"

Elizabeth smiled in delight and laughed as she felt her baby move within her.

"I believe, Elizabeth, that Mr Darcy is most distracted from his game."

Elizabeth observed her husband unable to concentrate on what was occurring in the game as he strained to discover what had caused such surprise and laughter from his wife and her friend. Elizabeth laughed again.

"Mrs Darcy," Mr Darcy started, "do you find something amusing?"

"Not at all my dear. Perhaps you would be more focused on your game if I joined the table as I seem to be distracting you."

Although Elizabeth had been merely jesting with her husband, the suggestion was quickly taken up by Lady Catherine who insisted that Elizabeth take her place at the table. Elizabeth smiled warmly at Mr Darcy as she took her place next to him, he surprised her greatly by taking her hand and squeezing it gently. She coloured and looked towards Lady Catherine who was fortunately engaged in admiring Georgiana at the pianoforte. 

Mr Darcy smiled at his wife's reaction to this almost public display of affection. However, he was most surprised as she kept hold of his hand, and, while the cards were being dealt, moved it so that it rested on her belly. He was astonished as he felt the small pressure move against his hand. This was their baby and already he loved it. However, the beginning of the game drew his mind back to the situation and, somewhat reluctantly, was forced to recollect himself.

The remainder of the evening passed pleasantly and arrangements were made to pay a visit to the Parsonage the following day.

Xxxxxxxx

"Mr Darcy, cousin Elizabeth, it is a pleasure indeed to have you here at our humble abode. It has not the splendour of Rosings park but it is most appropriate for a man in my position."

Elizabeth smiled at Mr Collins' welcome, she thought it a little unnecessary perhaps, after all, neither her or Mr Darcy were strangers to the house. Indeed, it held certain memories of previous encounters that Elizabeth wished not to dwell upon.

"Thank you Mr Collins."

Mr Collins insisted that Mr Darcy allowed him to show him his garden. Mr Darcy politely consented so Elizabeth followed Charlotte into the house.

"Lizzy," began Charlotte as they sat down in the sitting room, "there is someone I would very much like you to meet," she was, however, interrupted by a knock on the door and a maid entered the room, holding in her arms a child.

"Thank you Sarah," the maid left the room after placing the child in her mother's arms, "Lizzy, I would like you to meet Elizabeth."

Elizabeth took the child in her arms with delight. She had heard much about this new addition through her correspondence with Charlotte and had been eager to meet her. She was not unused to children having spent time with the Gardiner children but holding Elizabeth felt very different, more natural some how.

As she and Charlotte were engaged in the joys of motherhood, Mr Collins and Mr Darcy joined them in the sitting room. Mr Collins' reaction to the presence of his daughter was a little peculiar.

"Would you like her Mr Collins?" Elizabeth enquired.

"Ah, no thank you," Mr Collins started awkwardly before recollecting himself, "Your wife, Mr Darcy seems to have made a new acquaintance, this is our daughter Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was unsure of how her husband would respond, she had seen him very little with children. However, her anxiety started to lift as he took the child from her. He looked a little awkward as he held her and was certainly surprised when her small hand pulled at his ear. Mr Collins appeared to colour slightly, apparently embarrassed by his daughter. Elizabeth was puzzled, it was peculiar to observe Mr Collins with such a quiet countenance.

Just as Mr Darcy was beginning to look more comfortable, Elizabeth started to cry. Mr Collins flinched at the sound of his daughter's wails and Charlotte moved to Mr Darcy and took the child.

"Do not look so worried Mr Darcy, it is not your fault! She is tired. I am sure that you will grow accustomed to such vocal demands!"

"I am sure Charlotte," said Mr Collins, "that a nurse will bring much relief to Mr Darcy so that he is not disturbed."

Charlotte coloured violently at her husband's behaviour. "Come little one," she said affectionately to her daughter, "Perhaps it is time for a sleep."

Xxxxxxxxx

The time soon came for the Darcys to leave Kent and return to Derbyshire. Lady Catherine was still somewhat displeased that they had stayed for such a short time.

"Mr Darcy, I insist that your stay is extended, I am sure that you can spare another two weeks."

"No aunt, I am afraid we cannot. It is important that we return to Pemberley as planned."

"I do not see why you are in such a hurry to return. I expect that Colonel Fitzwilliam will soon come into Kent, I am sure he would like to see you."

"Aunt, it is important that we return while Mrs Darcy is still able to travel."

"Well, if you put it like that, I see there is little choice yet I am stilled vexed by the situation. Perhaps," she continued, "you could spare Georgiana, I am sure that Anne would enjoy her company."

Darcy looked towards his younger sister, she was only seventeen, too young perhaps to be away without a chaperone.

"Darcy, she will be in good company and kept safe, you need not worry."

"Georgiana, would you like to stay?"

"Of course she would!"

Darcy ignored is aunt and focused on his sister, in such company she spoke very little but looking at Lady Catherine, nodded.

"It would be an honour aunt."

Georgiana's consent seemed to appease Lady Catherine whose countenance changed from that of vexation to pleasure and so it was, Mr and Mrs Darcy returned to Pemberley.

Please review! Criticism is very welcome if it can help me improve my writing. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's chapter 7 for you all!

Chapter 7

Mr Darcy finished reading the letter that had recently arrived from Fairfield. He was still feeling a little unsure about allowing Georgiana to remain in Kent but the news that Bingley had conveyed in his letter had lifted his spirits. He picked up his pen and set about replying to his friend.

Pemberley, 8th May

My good friend Charles,

I thank you for your last letter and I hope that this one finds you in good health. I warmly congratulate you and Jane on the safe arrival of your daughter, I trust that she will bring you great joy! I pray that Jane has recovered fully, I am sure that you shall both adjust to the change. 

Elizabeth is as well as can be expected, she is healthy although a little out of spirits I think. I must confess that I am a little cautious when I approach her, her countenance changes often, indeed, I am not always sure quite what to expect. However, the quarrels and the tears do not mean I love her any less, indeed Charles, I love her so very dearly. 

I eagerly await the arrival of our child but I am little unsure of what to expect, I believe I may need your advice on the matter! Each day I am astonished that there is a new life growing inside Elizabeth and at how active it has already become.

It is unfortunate that we are unable to visit you at this joyous occasion. It has been recommended that Elizabeth does not travel too far from Pemberley until after the child has been born. I believe that this is for the best but, as you can imagine, Elizabeth is somewhat vexed at this.

Once again, I congratulate you both Elizabeth and I hope to see you very soon at Fairfield or here at Pemberley.

Yours &tc,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

Darcy sealed the letter and leant back on his chair, meditating on the circumstances in which he now found himself. He had been married for a year and one half and would soon be a father, an event he was rather nervous about but, at the same time, exhilarated at the prospect. Elizabeth. Happiness diffused across his face as he thought on her. His eyes fell upon the letter from Bingley and he quickly recollected himself as he went in search of Elizabeth to tell her of her sister's joyous news.

Xxxxxxxx

Elizabeth was delighted at the birth of Rebecca Hannah Bingley and dearly wished that she could go to her sister. She was most vexed at Mr Darcy's insisting that she remained at Pemberley but was beginning to understand his reasoning. Kitty was at Fairfield so Jane was not alone and was in good help but she could not help but worry.

She rolled over as she struggled to make herself comfortable but without success. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, her hand rubbing her belly. 

"Come on little one, please calm down," she whispered to her unborn child, sighing as she was answered with a firm kick. Sleep had become a valuable commodity to Elizabeth but it often took its time to arrive, her swollen belly making it awkward to position herself comfortably. This was not helped when accompanied by the movement of the baby.

She heard a movement behind her and felt the soft lips of her husband linger gently on her shoulder. His arms slipped around her waist and rested on her belly. Elizabeth leant back against his chest, feeling safe and, at last, comfortable. She closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"Can you not sleep Lizzy?"

"No, not at present."

"Perhaps you should try again."

"I should like to see you try with this making it near impossible to be comfortable," she snapped. "Sorry," she continued, "I am very tired."

"I know my dear." Darcy whispered softly.

He turned her around so that she faced him and stroked a lock of hair between his fingers.

"However," he continued, "soon we shall have our child, you shall be comfortable again and you can sleep to your heart's content. For now though, you shall have to make do with the comfort that I can offer."

He tilted her chin up with his finger and looked into her fine eyes before kissing her tenderly. He drew her as close to him as her belly permitted but the moment was broken as he felt a kick in objection. He and Elizabeth laughed as they returned to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A sevenday later, Georgiana returned to Pemberley from Rosings, her arrival coinciding with an invitation from Lady Preston.

"A picnic Lizzy?" Georgiana exclaimed, "that sounds delightful!"

"It certainly does, a most fitting celebration for Miss Preston."

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of a picnic," Georgiana mused.

"I am sure, my dear, that you shall find it entertaining, I am sure Miss Preston shall. I recall my own thirteenth birthday, mama was very tiresome during the festivities. I believe I took refuge in my father's library, mama was most displeased." Elizabeth smiled at the recollection.

"Perhaps Mrs Bennet was right to be displeased Lizzy."

"Yes, perhaps she was but one cannot change the past now, we must concentrate on what is happening in the present Georgiana. I do believe Mr Preston will be present at his sister's birthday."

Georgiana coloured, a little less violently that she had in the past, a result, perhaps, Elizabeth thought, of the constant teasing from Kitty.

"Come Georgiana," Elizabeth continued, "Your brother and I shall be your chaperones, you shall be able to continue your acquaintance with no fear of impropriety or scandal."

"Lizzy, what if Mr Preston were to make an offer of marriage to me? What should I do?"

"Georgiana, I cannot make such decisions for you. I am afraid that lies with you and, of course, your brother."

"I do not think that Fitzwilliam approves of Mr Preston."

"On first acquaintance, Fitzwilliam did not appear to approve of me but he certainly came to look upon me with a more favourable eye." Elizabeth observed as Georgiana looked away from her, "Georgiana," she continued, "do you have a certain regard for Mr Preston"  
The younger woman looked up and shyly nodded.

"And if he were to make you an offer, do you think you would accept?"

"I….I believe that perhaps I would."

"Perhaps?"

"I could not accept him without the consent of my brother. However, I believe that if it is God's will then he will consent."

"Yes indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxx

When the day of the picnic arrived, the sun was high in a blue sky. The party were assembled on a hill overlooking Leighton Hall, and, having eaten, were enjoying the fine weather. 

Young Beatrice was engaged in a game of Blind Man's Buff with her friends and several younger cousins. The game had been initiated by Henry Preston who appeared to be as entertained by the game as the children.

Georgiana and the elder Mr Preston were sat under a parasol under the watchful of eye of Lady Preston, as well as Elizabeth and Darcy. In a slightly less formal situation, Georgiana felt a little more at ease with the gentleman.

"Your sister appears to be enjoying her birthday Mr Preston."

"Yes she does although I think my brother is enjoying it more," he laughed at the behaviour of his brother, "I often wonder whether he thinks he is still thirteen himself!"

"Perhaps he has happy memories of being thirteen."

"Perhaps he does. He was certainly more agreeable at thirteen than Beatrice is now. She is rather stubborn but perhaps she will improve with age."

"It is a trying age."

"Indeed," smiled Mr Preston. "Miss Darcy," he continued, "tomorrow I must go to York on business. I am not sure how long I shall be but when I return I should like very much to speak with you again. Would you allow me that honour?"

Georgiana felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "I….thank you sir, I should like that."

After thanking Georgiana, Mr Preston became quiet and the pair found themselves content watching the children as they played.

Lady Preston, who had been closely observing the couple, turned to Elizabeth, "It appears, from observation, that my son is most bewitched by Miss Darcy. I must confess that I have never seen him quite as transfixed by a lady, not even by any of the young ladies in York." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Do not mistake me Mrs Darcy," Lady Preston continued, "My son is a gentleman and very honourable but I should like to see him settled. They make a fine couple, do you not agree?"

"Yes," replied Elizabeth thoughtfully, "Perhaps they do." She observed the couple as they talked, she knew of Georgiana's regard so was careful to note Mr Preston's countenance. 

He was very attentive and really did appear to be transfixed.

"Perhaps," Elizabeth thought to herself, "he is in love with her." She meditated on this for some time, not noticing the chill in the air until Beatrice announced to her mother that she was feeling a little cold and would like to return to the house.

"My dear?"

Elizabeth recollected herself as Mr Darcy addressed her.

"I think perhaps it is time we returned to Pemberley. There is a chill in the air and you look a little tired."

"Tired? I cannot imagine how you were given that impression!" Mr Darcy laughed as he assisted her in standing up. She took his arm gratefully as they followed the rest of the party descending the hill.

Xxxxxxx

The weeks went by and Elizabeth was growing steadily. Kitty had returned to Pemberley much to Elizabeth's relief. She was finding it increasingly difficult to rise from her bed or a chair without assistance and she felt most uncomfortable in the warm weather.

As June moved into July, Elizabeth was confined to her chamber to begin her lying in. She found the confinement rather tedious and had found the company of Kitty a relief as she told her of events at Fairfield.

"Kitty, I cannot tell you how frustrating this is!" Elizabeth cried, throwing down her book.

"Perhaps it would help if you took a turn about the room."

"Yes, I think I shall although I will need you help!"

Kitty laughed as she helped her sister out of bed. Elizabeth started walking around the room, feeling a little better from the exercise.

"Lizzy?" Kitty began, "did you see Mr Markham whilst I was with Jane?"

"A little, although it seems to me that he spends more time in our company when you are at Pemberley."

"Really?"

"Kitty my dear, you have a lot to learn. It seems that Pemberley shall have two young ladies meditating on matters of the heart."

Their conversation was suddenly brought to a halt as a look of pain diffused across Elizabeth's face, her hands moving instinctively to her belly.

"Lizzy?" Kitty's voice was wrought with panic, "what is wrong?"

"My pains are starting, it's time."

Xxxxxxx

Mr Darcy paced the hall outside his wife's apartment, Kitty had come running to him when Elizabeth's pains started crying that the time had come. The midwife had been called for and had warned Darcy that it could be some time before the child was born.

Georgiana had persuaded him to go down to dinner with her but he had been unable to eat and had now returned to his post outside Elizabeth's chamber. Kitty and the midwife went in and out of the room yet told him nothing of events within. He could hear the cries of pain from Elizabeth, each one piercing his heart.

"Georgiana," he turned to his sister who had joined him.

"I thought you might like some tea."

"Thank you."

"How are you?"

"Oh Georgiana, I hear her cries and wish that I could be in there with her."

"I understand. I am sure it shall be over soon."

Several hours later, Darcy was sat in an alcove a little further down from Elizabeth's chamber. His thoughts were disturbed by the sudden silence coming from the room, on hearing the door open, he leapt to his feet. The midwife emerged from the room, wiping her brow.

"Mr Darcy, I am so very sorry."

Oooh, I am evil, heheheheehehehehehehehehehe!  
Please review!  
Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

The beginning of this chapter is the end of the previous as you've probably worked out, it's just to help with continuity. 

Chapter 8

"Georgiana," he turned to his sister who had joined him.

"I thought you might like some tea."

"Thank you."

"How are you?"

"Oh Georgiana, I hear her cries and wish that I could be in there with her."

"I understand. I am sure it shall be over soon."

Several hours later, Darcy was sat in an alcove a little further down from Elizabeth's chamber. His thoughts were disturbed by the sudden silence coming from the room, on hearing the door open, he leapt to his feet. The midwife emerged from the room, wiping her brow.

"Mr Darcy, I am so very sorry."

The colour drained from Mr Darcy's face and he stared at the lady, unable to speak.

"There was nothing I could do."

"Lizzy?" Darcy whispered, "Is she?"

"Your wife is alive sir but only just."

"The child?"

"I could not save him. I am very sorry indeed."

Darcy sank down into a chair, the shock overwhelming. His child, his son was dead and, even worse, he had almost lost Elizabeth as well. He looked up as Kitty emerged from the room, her cheeks stained from the tears she had shed for her sister.

"I….I am sorry" she stuttered before fleeing to her room.

"May I see her please?"

"Yes, of course sir."

Darcy entered Elizabeth's chamber, followed by the midwife.

"I am sorry Mr Darcy, I shall leave you," she moved towards the door, carrying a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Wait," Darcy said, "Is….is that my son?" he stuttered, struggling to regain his composure.

The midwife nodded, "Would you like to hold him sir?"

Mr Darcy shook his head, moving instead to Elizabeth's side.

"Very well sir," replied the midwife leaving the room.

Darcy sat down on the chair beside Elizabeth's bed. He watched as she slept, her complexion very pale. He reached out and brushed some stray curls out of her face and let his fingers caress her cheek. The feel of her feverish skin left him unable to contain his emotions and he let the tears fall.

"Don't leave me Lizzy, please don't leave me."

A knock on the door signified the arrival of Georgiana, her face pale and tear-stained. She approached her brother cautiously but upon seeing his face, ran to him and embraced him fiercely.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam," she cried as she looked at Elizabeth, "will she recover?"

"I don't know, she is gravely ill Georgiana, I nearly lost her."

"I know. Kitty is beside herself, she has sent an express to her sister Jane and urges you to allow her to come to Pemberley."

"Yes, Lizzy would want her here. Where is Kitty?" Darcy enquired suddenly realising that she must be feeling desolate.

"In her chamber I believe."

"Will you go to her? I think perhaps she needs someone with her, she almost lost a sister and does not have her family to comfort her."

"Yes, of course, I shall go at once."

Once Georgiana had left, Dr Fairfax, who had been called for, joined Darcy at Elizabeth's side. He took her temperature and frowned, pressing a cold compress to her forehead.

"She lost a lot of blood during the birth, the bleeding has been stopped but she has a fever and she is very weak." He looked out of the window towards the dawn. "It has been a long night for you Mr Darcy, I urge you to rest."

"I should stay with my wife."

"Sir, I will stay with her and send for you if necessary. Please sir, she is in safe hands. I suggest that the two young ladies also rest."

Darcy nodded in consent and moved towards the door but a thought came upon him and he turned to the doctor.

"Doctor, before I retire, I….I should like to see my son."

The midwife was called for and she returned with the tiny bundle which she placed gently into Darcy's arms. He moved over to the window, where the sun was still rising and pushed aside the blanket to view his child. He gazed at the tiny features of his son's face and stroked his silky black hair, feeling the coldness of his skin. Silent tears descended as he held the lifeless form of his son close to his chest. He felt a hand in his shoulder and he turned to face the doctor. Darcy nodded, and, reluctantly relinquishing his son, returned to his own chamber.

Sleep eluded Darcy and he lay, restless, unable to calm his mind. He was not unused to grief, his mother dying when he was a child and, more recently, his father. As a child he had found it difficult to understand the emotions that coursed through him and spent little time grieving for his mother as he comforted Georgiana. His relationship with his father had been strained and again Darcy had found himself comforting his sister rather than grieving himself. Despite such acquaintance with grief, the grief he felt now was nothing like any he had ever none. His son was dead, not just the heir of Pemberley but his child, the child whom he had come to love even as he grew in his mother's womb. Darcy was thankful that Elizabeth was still alive, he truly did not know what he would have done if he had lost her as well. However, this could not detract from the grief of having their child taken from them so cruelly.

Xxxxxx

In another part of the house, Kitty and Georgiana were engaged in comforting each other. Georgiana sat on the edge of Kitty's bed as they tried to come to terms with the events of the night.

"Do you feel a little better Kitty?"

"Yes, a little. How do you fair?"

"I must confess that I am still in shock. I do not want to believe that our nephew is dead."

"I…….oh Georgiana," Kitty cried, "it was truly dreadful in there. Lizzy was in such agony, I have never seen her cry so," she sobbed into Georgiana's shoulder before continuing, "and then it was over and there was silence. Lizzy had fainted from the pain and I held her hand waiting to hear the child's cry but it did not come…….oh Georgiana!"

Georgiana's own tears fell as she embraced Kitty fiercely. She was unused to such open displays of emotion and rarely expressed her own but in the presence of Kitty's raw emotion, Georgiana could not help but release her feelings. 

However, despite the tears, the words she spoke were those of wisdom, a wisdom perhaps considered to be beyond her seventeen years.

"Grief is a strange thing but in this life it must be endured. I do not truly understand why God takes those we love but I believe that He shall comfort us and not abandon us."

Georgiana's heart was breaking for her new family, she herself was hurting but she could not imagine how her brother was feeling nor how Elizabeth would when she was told of the devastating events. However, her faith was not shaken. As a Christian she did her best to live a good life but she had discovered in her heart the true meaning of being a Christian, finding personal salvation through Jesus Christ. She accepted what was presented to her in life and in times of great trial such as this, turned, without hesitation, to God.

She handed a handkerchief to Kitty who having dried her eyes, smiled at the friend who had become like a sister to her.

"Thank you Georgiana, you are very dear to me. I am sure that Mr Darcy and Lizzy will take comfort in your words just as I have."

Georgiana smiled and embraced her friend once more before suggesting that rest for the morning before luncheon.

One hour before noon, Darcy was awoken to the sound of a carriage approaching the house. Getting out of bed, he moved to the window to observe Bingley and Jane leaving the carriage both with somewhat pale countenances. Darcy dressed quickly and descended the staircase to greet them.

"Darcy!" Bingley exclaimed, shocked at his friend's appearance. Darcy greeted his friend with a brotherly affection before turning to Jane.

Jane embraced her brother-in-law with an affection not unlike that which she held for Elizabeth.

"I thank you greatly for coming so quickly." Darcy started.

"We could think of nothing else. Jane has been beside herself with worry. Tell us, how does Elizabeth fare?"

"She is not yet awake, she is gravely ill but mercifully she is alive. She….she does not know that our son is dead."

Jane, unable to maintain her composure, let out a gentle sob, "Please Mr Darcy, I must go to her."

"Yes of course, come, I shall take you to her."

Well, that was not the easiest chapter to write, I am writing this based on my own experience of losing a loved one so I apologise if I upset anyone. I don't want to depress you all but it isn't going to much happier for a bit. I know you're probably hating me right now but I wanted to make this story vaguely realistic. I've read so many fics where Elizabeth gives birth to a healthy baby, sometimes even twins with no complications at all, which, to be honest, doesn't seem to be that realistic considering the infant/mother mortality rate! Anyway, that's my justification!  
Please review and point out any mistakes you come across, I always need the help! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and for not hunting me down and killing me for the events of the previous chapter! This is still not easy to write as I when it comes to grief, I can only really draw on my own experiences.

Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 9

Elizabeth awoke to find Jane and Kitty at her side. Opening her eyes groggily she turned to her sister, "Jane?"

Jane had been most relieved when Dr Fairfax had confirmed that Elizabeth's fever had broken. Although she was still unwell, it appeared that she was out of danger. Jane's relief was heightened now as she heard her sister speak her name.

"Oh Lizzy, you're awake!" she cried, "Kitty run and fetch Mr Darcy at once!" Kitty, although a little disgruntled at the peculiar manner in which her sister commanded her, hastened out of the room in such of Mr Darcy.

Elizabeth, having awoken a little more, pushed herself up in her elbows, trying in vain to sit up.

"Lizzy, do not exert yourself, you must rest, you are not well."

This sentiment was echoed by Mr Darcy who had entered her chamber hastily followed by Kitty.

Elizabeth smiled gently up at her husband as he bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I am so relieved to see you awake dearest Lizzy!" he cried earnestly, kissing her again.

Elizabeth closed her eyes briefly allowing her mind to drift. However, she hastily opened them again as she recollected recent events. She observed her husband's change in countenance as she asked him the question that he had been dreading.

"Fitzwilliam, where is my baby?"

Kitty and Dr Fairfax slipped unnoticed out of the room followed by Jane in order to give the couple the necessary privacy. Jane, knowing that this would certainly not be an agreeable time for either, remained close to her sister's chamber should she be needed.

Darcy, on hearing the door close, turned to Elizabeth and took her hand in his.

"Elizabeth, I - I truly wish that I did not have to tell you this," he began, seeing the tears already begin to form in her eyes,

"Darling Lizzy, our….our son is dead, he….he did not survive the birth."

The tears that had threatened, spilled freely from Elizabeth's eyes. She had known that something was amiss when she had observed Darcy's change in countenance as she had asked for her baby but nothing could have prepared her for this.

She recalled the agony of the birth, and the moment of not hearing a cry from her child before she fell into a faint. She turned towards Mr Darcy, "Are - are you sure?"

Darcy nodded as he reached over to stroke her cheek but she turned away from him, not wanting him to touch her. 

Darcy was shocked by such an action and was not sure what it meant. "Lizzy…."

"Please Fitzwilliam, I should like to be on my own for a little while."

"Yes, I…I shall leave you then."

Elizabeth did not reply to her husband but on hearing the door close behind her, the floodgates were opened. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow and wept.

On leaving Elizabeth's chamber, Mr Darcy met Jane and Kitty sitting in the alcove that he had previously occupied. Jane, on observing her brother-in-law's countenance, suggested that Kitty join Georgiana and Mr Bingley for luncheon, assuring her that they follow shortly.

"Come Mr Darcy, I think perhaps we should take a turn before luncheon."

Darcy consented and walked with his wife's sister in the direction of the long gallery.

"She asked me to leave her Jane, she would not even let me touch her. I fear she will exclude me from her feelings."

"Dear sir, I urge you not to worry. She has just been told that the babe she has carried has died, it is a shock to her. I cannot be imagine how she is feeling, nor you for that matter but I know Lizzy. She can be very private in regard to her emotions and I think that perhaps it shall take time before she will be ready to relinquish some of that privacy. She will need time to grieve and I believe that you also do sir."

Darcy ran a hand through his hair and nodded his head. He had a great respect for Mrs Bingley, her quiet manner hid a gentle wisdom that he admired.

"Come Mr Darcy, let us have some refreshment and I shall go to Lizzy in a short while."

Xxxxxxxx

Elizabeth had wept until it seemed she could weep no more and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She did not want to dwell upon the emotions which overwhelmed her but she knew she could not ignore them. She had not yet seen her son, her feelings were mixed on this subject. She was unsure of whether she could find the courage to hold him, the very thought caused tears to well up again. The pain she was feeling was great, she had carried a child for nine months, she had endured the agony of child birth but the reward of a much loved baby was not to be hers.

Elizabeth's contemplation of her emotions was interrupted by a knock on her chamber door.

"Lizzy? May I come in?"

Elizabeth was relieved to hear Jane's voice call to her and was quick to allow her sister entrance.

Jane embraced Elizabeth tenderly, she said nothing, simply held her until Elizabeth was ready to talk to her. Elizabeth pulled away, a faint smile on her face as she looked, rather unsteadily, into her sister's eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh Lizzy, I cannot imagine how you are currently feeling, I must confess, this is not a situation with which I am familiar. 

We have been confidantes for many years but if you do not wish talk on the matter then I respect that decision."

"Jane, I think perhaps that you are the only person to whom I can speak."

Jane smiled as she brushed a lock of her hair out of Elizabeth's face, "Lizzy, I do hope that you jest, surely there is one other who shares your understanding."

Elizabeth knew that Jane referred to Mr Darcy, her colour rose and she looked down at her hands.

"I do not know how. I do not understand my own feelings, how can I possibly comprehend his? Jane, I do not know what do to, my baby……" Elizabeth could not continue, once more she was consumed by the grief of losing her child and wept bitterly in Jane's arms.

Xxxxxxxxx

After dinner that evening, Darcy withdrew to sit with Elizabeth, leaving his sister to be hostess to their guests. Georgiana played a little but it could not lift the sombre mood that had descended on Pemberley. Kitty looked up from her work and observed Jane and Mr Bingley engaged in quiet, serious conversation.

"How is Elizabeth?"

"Charles, I cannot truly say."

"It must have been a terrible shock, it is a blessing that Lizzy is not dead." Bingley looked down to where her held Jane's hand, "if she had…." he shook his head as he continued, "Darcy is distraught, but to lose Lizzy, I do not know if he could go on. I know that I could not if God were to take you from me."

Jane stroked her husband's hand, "Fortunately that is not the case for neither you or Mr Darcy. Oh Charles, I do not know what to do, I have never seen her like this. I remember when we were children, Lizzy must only have been seven years old, she found a bird's nest with a clutch of eggs in it. She greatly anticipated the time when the eggs would hatch. A few days later, she visited the tree, only to find that the nest had been destroyed and the eggs gone. She cried for two days and was inconsolable."

"Jane, this is somewhat more serious than the loss of a clutch of eggs."

Jane gave him a reproachful look, "Charles, I am very well aware of that, Lizzy is in a lot of pain. When the eggs went, our father took her in his arms and she stopped crying. Perhaps I should write to him and urge him to come."

"Perhaps you should speak to Darcy first."

Jane nodded, "I hope that Lizzy will be able to talk to Darcy, I am worried, very worried indeed."

The party all looked up from their various occupations when the drawing room door opened. Georgiana abandoned her playing as her brother entered the room and she moved towards him. He sat heavily in an arm chair, Georgiana noted how tired he looked and was concerned for his well being.

"Elizabeth is asleep now," he began, "I believe she is a little better."

Kitty returned to her work and the Bingley's to their conversation but Georgiana knelt by her brother.

"Fitzwilliam?"

"I am well my dear, just a little tired. I think it is time I started the arrangements for burying him."

"Oh…"

"Indeed, I do not wish to but I must, and soon."

Sorry that was a bit shorter than usual but that's just the way it went. Things just aren't happy at Pemberley for anyone and this will continue for a while, sorry!  
Please, please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's taken me a while to write this chapter as I have a job to do and work for uni to do! The summer hols are over so I won't be able to update as often as I would like but I think there will only be a few more chapters after this one. Anyway, I am spoiling you with a longer chapter to make up for it so enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 10

Two days later, Mr and Mrs Darcy buried their son, named Fitzwilliam after his father. It was a small, private affair but the family's tragedy was acknowledged by Darcy's tenants, many of whom paid their respects in the following days. Elizabeth's strength was returning slowly to her, helped, it seemed, by the unexpected arrival of her father. Mrs Bennet, however, had remained in Hertfordshire, claiming to be too unwell to travel. Elizabeth was ashamed to feel a sense of relief that her mother had not come to Pemberley but could not help but feel bitter that her mother did not appear to care about the well-being of her second daughter.

Elizabeth was glad of the number of people staying at Pemberley, it meant that the house ran as usual, providing some sense of normality. Normality was what Elizabeth craved to distract her from her thoughts. Yet this did not prevent her from grieving, indeed it could not for there were no such distractions at night. 

The following days seemed very strange, Elizabeth often felt as though she was in a daze, not always being able to recall the events of those days. Her strength had returned enough for her to leave her chambers and join her family. At first, there had been silences which she had found unbearable and had begged Georgiana to play for her.

More unbearable than the long silences, were the constant enquiries after her health and happiness. It seemed that everyone desired to know everything that lay within her heart. She knew that they meant well but there were times when she wanted to be distracted from her emotions, not forced to confront them.

Elizabeth was in this frame of mind when Darcy approached her as she took a turn on the lawn. She had left the house after breakfast to avoid the incessant questioning, knowing that she was in no mood to talk.

"Lizzy!" Darcy called to her.

Elizabeth turned to face her husband as he approached and raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Lizzy, are you well? You left so quickly after breakfast, I was worried."

"Fitzwilliam, I am fine," she tried to sound reassuring, not wanting him to see that she was not fine.

"Elizabeth," Darcy started, knowing that she was not being entirely honest with him, "Oh my dearest Elizabeth, I….I cannot understand the emotions that are consuming me……our son…sometimes I try and imagine what he would be like, what we would do. I would teach him how to fish and you would sing to him…."

Elizabeth could not bear the emotions that her husband's words brought to the surface and she turned away from him to hide the tears that threatened,

"Please, Fitzwilliam, I do not wish to talk about it."

"Why Lizzy? I wish so much that we could talk, I do not wish to confront this alone."

"Please sir," Elizabeth cried, the tears falling, "I do not wish to talk about it now….it pains me too much to do so. Please, I need some time."

Darcy watched as she fled to find solitude in Pemberley's extensive grounds. He let his own tears fall, making no attempt to compose himself despite his exposure to prying eyes. He did not understand why Elizabeth would not talk to him, he knew she was in pain but so was he. He truly did not want to be separated from her but it seemed as though there was an invisible barrier between them that prevented them from speaking of their emotions. He turned back to the house feeling frustrated and even a little angry at Elizabeth's behaviour.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the following weeks, neighbouring families began once more to call on the Darcys including the Prestons who were most welcome guests and called often.

Miss Preston had recently married and her nuptials were Lady Preston's preferred topic of conversation which prevailed at one evening at Pemberley.

"I dare say I have never seen Sophia look so handsome, indeed she was a beautiful bride, oh and Beatrice too was a very pretty bridesmaid, were you not my dear?"

Beatrice smiled benignly at her mother. She was finding her mother's choice of conversation rather tedious having been subjected to it this last month. At thirteen, her social engagements were naturally very few as she was not old enough to be 'out' but she was determined to enjoy the rare occasions when she joined her family at Pemberley. She found that her mother's exuberance detracted from any enjoyment to be had and turned the conversation the only way she knew how.

"We have been enjoying very fine weather this week, would you not agree Miss Darcy?"

Thus the conversation was turned until the gentlemen joined them.

Georgiana had anticipated with great pleasure, the opportunity to meet once more with Mr Preston. Her mind had been engaged with coming to terms with the death of little Fitzwilliam and in comforting her brother and Elizabeth. But now, in the presence of Mr Preston, Georgiana felt her heart beating violently at her chest and she knew not what to make of it. She struggled to make sense of the strange longings she felt and wished deeply to consult Elizabeth on the matter. However, she did not wish to burden her with such a trivial subject when there was a more serious matter at hand. Georgiana had noted Elizabeth's unusual silence and also that of Darcy and her heart bled for them, seeing, in their silence, their pain. Nevertheless, Mr and Mrs Darcy remained the perfect hosts, engaging in conversation with their guests although not between themselves.

"Miss Darcy, I trust you are in good health?" Mr Preston enquired, his mother having prevented from conversing with her earlier in the evening.

"Yes sir, I thank you."

"I am pleased. I…" he struggled to find his words, "how does your brother his wife?"

Georgiana looked towards them and lowered her eyes, "As well as can be expected."

"I am sorry Miss Darcy if I have distressed you, it distresses me to see you so."

Georgiana coloured at Mr Preston's words but recollecting herself, smiled demurely,

"Nay sir, you do not distress me but I feel very much the pain that they feel."

"You are very good ma'am," he paused, his countenance becoming thoughtful, "Miss Darcy," he continued, "would you do me the honour of allowing me to call upon you tomorrow? There is something of great importance that I must speak with you about."

Georgiana coloured violently once again, her heart beat hard harder against her chest and she struggled to regain her composure at his words.

"It would be an honour sir."

"Thank you ma'am."

Georgiana looked up and briefly caught Elizabeth's eye. Elizabeth arched one eyebrow, but noticing the younger woman's peculiar countenance suggested some music.

"Miss Preston, your mother says you have become most accomplished on the pianoforte, perhaps you would do us the honour of playing."

Thus, the evening turned to that of a musical nature, agreeable to all those present. As the evening drew to a close, the pain and distress that had distracted her was temporarily replaced by the thoughts of what may pass the following day.

Xxxxxxxx

The following morning, Georgiana found Darcy and Elizabeth sitting at breakfast in silence. Both greeted her with a pleasantness that appeared to be a little too forced for her liking. Georgiana observed her brother's dark countenance and the red rings around Elizabeth's eyes and her heart sank for she knew the signs of a quarrel and a large one at that. 

She tried to lighten the mood but to no avail as Darcy left the room without a word to either lady.

"Elizabeth? What has happened?"

"Do not worry yourself Georgiana, it was a small quarrel, nothing more."

"I cannot help but worry, it pains me to see you like this."

"I am sorry that you are pained but I ask that we discuss this no longer."

"I….forgive me."

Elizabeth smiled at the younger woman, forgiving her at once.

"Lizzy, Mr Preston is calling on me today and I believe that I may need you assistance."

"Do you suspect his motives for calling?"

Georgiana coloured and Elizabeth continued, "Georgiana, do you think he will make you an offer of marriage?"

"I…..I…I do not know, I think perhaps he will."

"Is that what you desire? Do you love him?"

"Lizzy, I do desire it, very much indeed. I cannot make sense of these feelings, whenever I meet him, my heart beats harder at my chest, it is very strange."

"Then I shall assist you for your virtue must be protected!" Elizabeth laughed, distracted momentarily from her distress.

Later that morning, the ladies of the house sat at their work in the sitting room. Mr Darcy had not yet left his study but the three ladies were content in each other's company. Georgiana struggled to concentrate on her work, the anticipation overwhelming her. Her heart leapt when a servant announced the arrival of Mr Preston.

"Mr Preston," Elizabeth greeted him, "it is a pleasure to see you."

"Thank you Mrs Darcy." he replied, taking a seat.

Georgiana returned to her work saying as little as civility would allow before Elizabeth suggested that they go out and enjoy Pemberley's grounds.

The ladies fetched their bonnets and with Mr Preston, ventured out onto the lawn. They walked for a little while, Elizabeth with Mr Preston and Georgiana with Kitty.

"Kitty, I must confess I am feeling somewhat scared. I do not know what to expect. Goodness, what if he does not mean to propose?"

Kitty squeezed Georgiana's arm gently, "Do not fret so. I cannot think of another reason why he would ask to call."

Georgiana looked ahead to where Mr Preston was engaged in conversation with Elizabeth. They paused and turned to face Georgiana and Kitty.

"Kitty," Elizabeth began, "Mr Preston has given me some wonderful ideas for the rose garden and I should like to have your opinion. Georgiana, perhaps you would like to show Mr Preston your mother's bench." Georgiana paled with worry and Elizabeth smiled, "do not worry, we shall not be long."

Elizabeth had thought this through carefully ensuring that these two destinations far enough away to ensure privacy but within sight to avoid any impropriety. The couples parted and Georgiana led the gentleman towards her the bench that had been built in memory of the late Mrs Darcy.

"I should like to thank you again Miss Darcy for allowing me to call this morning."

"It is a great pleasure sir," sitting down on the bench.

"Does it truly bring you such pleasure?"

Georgiana coloured violently and nodded. Her stomach was churning and her heart beating wildly.

"Miss Darcy, I cannot hide my true feelings from you. I have come to have for you a passionate regard….oh that is not right…..Miss Darcy, I love you, I always have, since the day of our first acquaintance."

Georgiana looked at the gentleman sat beside her and smiled. She felt the fear and anxiety slip away at his proclamation of love.

"Miss Darcy," he continued, "would you do me the honour of consenting to be my wife?"

Georgiana felt a tear fall from her eye as she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

She nodded, quickly composing herself, "There is nothing I desire more sir."

As Elizabeth and Kitty approached, they were overjoyed by the couple's joint expression of happiness and congratulated them warmly and on returning to the house, Mr Preston made his way to Darcy's study.

Georgiana was in the sitting room with Elizabeth and Kitty. She found herself unable to concentrate on her work, her mind distracted by the sheer happiness she was feeling. She had however, observed that Mr Preston had been with her brother for some time. She excused herself from the sitting room and started towards Darcy's study. Midway, she happened upon Mr Preston and her heart leapt. However, his countenance was dark and Georgiana's heart sank as he approached her.

He took her hands in hers and kissed them tenderly, "Dear Georgiana, your brother has refused his consent. He believes I think only of your fortune but please believe me when I say I do not for I have no need of it."

Georgiana nodded, tears already falling, "how can he refuse? It is not fair."

"I know, but he is your guardian and I must respect him yet it breaks my heart to do so. Georgiana, I love you, my heart belongs to you and I swear I will wait for you, for as long it takes."

Georgiana could not speak, unable to recollect herself.

"I must leave you now, Mr Darcy does not wish me to return to Pemberley. I think he may also like to speak to you."

Georgiana nodded as he took his leave and she knocked on the door of her brother's study.

"Georgiana, what can I do for you?"

"I…I would like to thank you for your concern for my welfare."

"Ah, yes, Mr Preston. I do not wish to see you unhappy and I believe that such a union would be imprudent."

"Do you believe him indifferent to me?"

"Yes I do. Clearly you have some regard for him but you are too young to understand what it is to love a man."

"Fitzwilliam, I am almost eighteen, I am not a child. I see how Elizabeth looks at you and I see how much she loves you. I love Mr Preston and I believe that he feels the same."

"Georgiana, I will not give my consent. You may go now."

Xxxxxxxx

News of Mr Darcy's refusal had reached Elizabeth and it left her feeling most displeased. She could not understand why Darcy was so prepared to refuse his own sister her happiness. Had he paid more attention to the couple, he would have observed the looks of affection that betrayed Mr Preston's feelings. Elizabeth sat in her bed meditating on these events and shook her head in despair. She grieved deeply for her son and had spoken with her father of it yet nothing could remove the pain. She did wish to talk to Darcy but it was difficult. She needed time to collect her thoughts but his persistence had not allowed this which had resulted in frequent quarrels. A knock at the door brought her away from her thoughts and she looked up to find her husband entering her chamber.

"Good evening Fitzwilliam," she greeted him civilly.

Darcy noted the absence of warmth in her tone and his bad mood increased, darkening his countenance, "Elizabeth," he warned, "I do not wish to quarrel tonight. Today has not been enjoyable."

"I do not wish to quarrel either but perhaps you should have considered that before ruining the chance that your own sister had to secure her happiness," Elizabeth replied icily, her temper rising.

"I do not see how this is your business. Georgiana is my sister."

"Aye, she is and through marrying me, she is my sister also so I believe that it is my business. Perhaps you would do me the honour of justifying your decision."

Darcy felt his temper rise and he struggled to compose himself, "I do not believe that Mr Preston loves Georgiana, he seeks only her fortune. Besides, she is only seventeen and had not been out in society very long, she cannot know what it is to love."

"She is no longer a little girl Fitzwilliam! She is a young woman who is perfectly capable of deciphering her own feelings, you cannot protect her forever."

"Perhaps not, but I can protect her the likes of Mr Preston!" Darcy's temper broke.

Elizabeth's own resolve to remain calm also broke, "Heaven forbid such a terrible man should have designs on Georgiana, for such a scoundrel makes even Mr Wickham seem angelic!"

"Oh yes, I forgot Lizzy, your judgement is so implacable that I must trust it entirely, after all, you judged dear Wickham so well!"

"Well perhaps he was not the only mistake I made, perhaps I misjudged you!"

"Aye, perhaps your breeding impeded it somewhat."

Elizabeth stared at Darcy unable to believe his words, the tears falling from her eyes as she spoke shakily, "Then perhaps you should not have married me."

"Perhaps not," came Darcy's angry replied has he strode out of the room.

Here's a nice cliffhanger for you! This has certainly been a mixture of fluff and plenty of angst, I'm sorry if I have upset anyone, to be honest, it was upsetting writing it! Anyway, please review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, the next two chapters will be jumping between Darcy and Lizzy in London and in Pemberley although the jumps aren't too frequent as I don't want to confuse you! I apologise that this is not like Austen and I apologise for that but I think it works better for what I want to convey. Please give me your opinions on this!

Has anyone seen the new film yet? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be although costumes weren't great and what was with that ending!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 11

Darcy strode out of Elizabeth's chamber in anger. He could not compose himself, thinking only of the fury that she had ignited in him. All the strains of the previous weeks had come to a head and he could stay at Pemberley no longer, no with Elizabeth nor with Georgiana. He decided that he would go to town to put some space between them. His fury got the better of him again as he recalled the quarrel,

"Perhaps I should take a mistress," he thought to himself but recollected himself quickly.

He hastened to the stables, leaving no message of his departure and left for London, leaving behind him his home and his family.

Xxxxxxxx

Elizabeth awoke to find her pillow still damp from the tears that had at length closed her eyes. Recalling the events of the previous evening, she had no desire to see her husband. She was angry at his words and at his behaviour towards Georgiana. She had not felt such anger since learning of his interference in Bingley's attachment to Jane.

Elizabeth completed her toilette and joined her father and Georgiana for breakfast. Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow at her unusual countenance but thought nothing of it, returning to his breakfast.

"Elizabeth," Georgiana started, "my brother cannot be found this morning, his horse is not in the stables. Do you know where he is gone?"

Elizabeth's countenance darkened at the news, "No, I do not" she replied sharply, startling Georgiana somewhat.

"Oh. Please excuse me, it is a fine day, I thought perhaps I would take a walk." Georgiana stood, leaving Elizabeth and Mr Bennet at the table.

"Elizabeth, are you certain you do not know Mr Darcy's whereabouts?"

"I do not know Papa, perhaps he has gone to town, I have no desire to know."

Mr Bennet grew very concerned by his daughter's indifference and he turned to look at her, "Elizabeth, I may be old but I am no fool. You are out of spirits and Mr Darcy mysteriously gone from Pemberley, you have quarrelled."

"Papa, indeed we have quarrelled, his words have caused me great pain. I think perhaps our union should not have taken place."

"Lizzy, you are too hasty. I know your disposition and I am inclined to believe that perhaps Mr Darcy is not entirely at fault." Mr Bennet raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

Elizabeth submitted to her father's wisdom, "Aye, I believe I must bear some of the guilt myself but he has caused me great pain."

Mr Bennet sighed and took Elizabeth's hands in his. She was so stubborn and her pride was still easily bruised. 

"Elizabeth, you are a mother grieving for your child, you are already experiencing much pain, you are entitled to be out of spirits. However, you must understand this much, Mr Darcy is a father grieving for his child. You are not alone in your pain, he feels it also but if you continue to push each other away you will create an obstacle in your marriage."

"I do believe that by leaving Pemberley, my husband has already created such an obstacle. He pains me with his words and then leaves me to grieve alone, I cannot forgive him."

"Elizabeth-"

"No, Papa, I cannot forgive him."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy arrived at his townhouse exhausted after his long journey and relieved to be in familiar surroundings having spent the previous night at an inn. He was greeted by his manservant, Brooks.

"Mr Darcy sir, welcome back."

"Thank you Brooks."

"Your rooms are being aired for you for we did not know you were to come to town."

"I did not know that I would be coming so soon. I may be here some time."

"Will Mrs Darcy be joining you?"

"No, I expect not. Excuse me Brooks, I will be the library."

Brooks was somewhat puzzled at his master's sudden arrival in town. He pondered how long Mr Darcy would remain in town, he was surprised that on a lengthy stay, Mrs Darcy would not be coming also. However, Brooks was a man of discretion and knew it was not a matter for discussion.

In no mood for company, Darcy spent the following days in his library. He considered writing to Elizabeth but could not bring himself to do so. Her sharp words had pained him greatly, he felt angry and frustrated and he wished to forget her and Pemberley for a while. He did, however, write to his sister informing her of his safe arrival in town.

Several days after his arrival, Darcy was disturbed by a knock at the door of his library.

"Enter."

"Mr Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam comes to visit you."

Darcy was a little surprised at this, "Show him in please."

Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the library and greeted his cousin warmly.

"Darcy, it is good to see you. I had no knowledge that you were to come to town, what brings you here?"

"I could ask the same of you Fitzwilliam, why are you not with your troops?"

"Alas, I took a bullet in my leg and have been sent home to recover. It seems victory is close, I'm sure we'll have Boneparte on the run soon! You have not answered my own question. I here you plan to stay in town for some time."

"I have business and yes it could take some time."

"Yet you come without Mrs Darcy. Surely London is not so intolerable to her!"

"Fitzwilliam, it is no business of yours whether my wife chooses to come to town or not."

"Darcy, I was very sorry to hear about your loss, it must have been very hard for you both."

"I - I - thank you. It is hard indeed, Elizabeth has not taken it well."

Colonel Fitzwilliam observed the change in Darcy's countenance at the mention of Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, and so you come to London to take shelter!"

"Fitzwilliam it is not an amusing matter and if you cannot see that then I suggest that you leave."

"Forgive me Darcy, I did not mean to pain you. Perhaps you would like to join me at the theatre tonight, take your mind off things?"

Darcy nodded in consent, in not willing to argue with his cousin and oldest friend.

Later that evening, Darcy and Fitzwilliam emerged from the theatre. Darcy was somewhat bemused, he had never found particular enjoyment in Shakespeare's plays, preferring Marlowe and Webster, and had been subjected that evening to "The Tempest." He thought it a remarkably silly play with very little to recommend itself.

The colonel laughed at his cousin's expression, "Darcy, forgive me, I forgot what displeasure Shakespeare gave you!"

"His plays, aye, but I hold nothing against his sonnets. You are forgiven sir but I think a drink is necessary to recover from such a trauma."

"A very good idea indeed!"

They soon found themselves in the nearest inn, each enjoying a tankard of the landlord's finest ale. Darcy allowed himself to relax as he and his cousin reminisced about their past.

"Darcy, do you remember Marianne?" the colonel enquired.

"Marianne?"

"Surely you have not forgotten Marianne Ellerby, you claimed that she was the love of your life and that you wished very much to marry her."

"Ah, yes indeed, she had golden ringlets and blue eyes. I do believe she refused my offer of marriage."

"Indeed, she was ten years old and a marriage to an eight year old boy must have been thought imprudent!"

"You dare to mock my first love?"

"Aye, I do!"

The gentlemen continued to enjoy their ale and each other's company, recalling the young ladies who had entered their lives.

"Darcy, I hope very much that one day I shall have your good fortune."

"I do not understand your meaning."

"Here we have discussed ladies who once caught our eye but you have had the good fortune to find a young lady who captured your heart and in return, gave you hers."

"Fitzwilliam, I do not wish to talk about my wife."

"Darcy, she is a fine woman, do not let her go, do not allow any impediment to form which may lead to indifference. You are both very much in love."

Darcy knew his cousin was correct but he did not want to acknowledge this, "Cousin, I am a little tired, I think I shall return home, perhaps you will call tomorrow?"

"Aye, perhaps," the colonel smiled warmly as his cousin left the inn.

Darcy walked out into the dark street meditating on his cousin's words. He certainly loved Elizabeth but he was still angry with her, he was very unsure about the matter. He was suddenly diverted from his meditations by the sound of a woman in distress. He followed the sound into a side road where he saw a young woman being harassed by a gentleman.

Darcy shouted as he ran towards them. The gentleman looked up in surprise as he heard the shout and cried out as Darcy pulled him away from the girl.

"I suggest sir," Darcy started, pushing the man against a wall, "that you think very carefully about what you do next. If you do not wish for an encounter with the Runners, I suggest that you leave immediately." He let go of the man and watched as he fled into the night.

The young woman thanked Darcy profusely and turned to her. She lifted her head and Darcy was taken aback in shock as he beheld Lydia Wickham.

There you go, a nice cliffy for you! Any ideas what you think you might happen next! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Here you go, the long awaited chapter 12! I really am sorry that it has taken so long to update, I'm currently on my final teaching practice so all my time is spent planning lessons and teaching of course! I hope you can forgive me, especially as it may take me some time to get the next chapter written.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

Chapter 12

"Mr Darcy!" Lydia Wickham exclaimed as she backed away in fear.

Darcy was still shocked at the discovery of his wife's youngest sister alone in London at this time at night. He recollected himself and greeted her civilly, "I did not expect to see you in town Mrs Wickham."

"I - I -" Lydia, unable to compose herself wept bitterly.

Darcy, unsure of what to do, observed the young woman and saw that she was with child.

"Mrs Wickham, do you have somewhere to stay?"

Lydia nodded, "Yes sir, but only enough money for one more night."

"Come, I shall escort you and then you can tell me what brings you here."

Lydia nodded and Darcy soon found himself in a somewhat dubious inn in Whitechapel. He looked around, taking everything in, shocked at the squalor in which Lydia was currently living.

"OI! Mrs Wickham! It's about time you returned, I'm not your nanny!" Darcy turned as a red faced woman emerged from behind a door, "Here's your brat and I ain't watching her again!"

Lydia stumbled over her apology and picked up the little girl. Darcy watched as Lydia kissed her daughter's dirty cheek.

"This is my daughter, Maria." 

The little girl turned to look at her new acquaintance and Darcy found himself looking into George Wickham's eyes.

"Thank you sir for escorting me back," Lydia turned to go to her room.

"Mrs Wickham, where is your husband? Surely you are not in town without him."

Lydia stopped at the mention at her husband, she turned around, her face fearful and eyes brimming with tears.

"I - I - do not know. Mr Darcy, George fled Newcastle with his mistress. He has left me alone with our daughter and unborn child. I believe they are in town. Sir, I must find him, for the sake of my children. What future will they have, I have little to support them with."

Darcy's face became very grave as Lydia recounted her story. He thought Lydia Wickham to be a silly girl whose foolish actions had led her into this predicament. However, despite his dislike of the girl and contempt for her adulterous husband, he knew what he must do. He had been in this position before, she was Elizabeth's sister. Elizabeth. On seeing Lydia's distress at being abandoned, Darcy began to regret his thoughtless words and hasty actions, thinking perhaps leaving Pemberley had not been such a good idea. He quickly recollected himself and turned to Lydia,

"Mrs Wickham," he began, handing her his card, "I - I think you would be more comfortable, away from such a place."

"Is my sister in town?" Lydia inquired, puzzled at the gentleman's actions.

"No she is not."

Lydia, all the more surprised by the invitation, curtseyed, stumbling over her words of gratitude.

"I shall expect you tomorrow then." Darcy bowed and took his leave.

The following morning, Darcy was sat in his library with Colonel Fitzwilliam when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"There is a Mrs Wickham to see you sir."

"Thank you, please show her into the sitting room, I will see her shortly."

"Yes sir."

The maid curtseyed, leaving Darcy to face his rather bemused cousin.

"Darcy, why should Mrs Wickham be calling on you when Mrs Darcy is not in town?"

"It seems her husband's habits have brought her to town."

The colonel raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Wickham has abandoned his wife. I am sure the Bennets do not wish for anymore scandal-"

"Nor, I am sure, does Mrs Darcy."

"No, I expect not. I feel I must, once again, locate Wickham and return him to his wife."

"May I be of any assisstance?"

"It would be much appreciated. Excuse me, I must speak with Mrs Wickham."

Darcy strode into the sitting room where Lydia Wickham sat waiting. As he entered, she stood to greet him.

"Please sit down Mrs Wickham, I shall not keep you long. As you are probably well aware, you are in no condition to roam London alone. I shall assist you in your search and if my wife were here, I am sure she would insist on you staying here for the time being so I invite you to stay here until your husband is located." Darcy paused at the awkwardness of this invitation but knew he must be compassionate towards the unfortunate girl and her daughter.

"I - I- thank you very much Mr Darcy, it would be an honour."

"Yes, well, I shall a servant to retrieve your belongings."

"Thank you sir."

Xxxxxxxx

Darcy spent the following days, with the assistance of his cousin, visiting old acquaintances with whom Wickham had connections. They had little success as he had severed many connections, including Mrs Younge and Darcy was beginning to think he should abandon the search completely.

He and Colonel Fitzwilliam were beginning, once again, to consider this as they made their way along a murky street in Hackney after another fruitless search.

"Well Darcy, I certainly believed that it was our best lead."

"Yes, so did I and I am inclined to think that it still is."

"You think the man was not trustworthy?"

"No, I did not trust him, perhaps we might return a little later."

"Yes but in the meantime, how about we quench our thirst!" Fitzwilliam laughed, nodding towards a nearby inn.

"Aye, an agreeable idea indeed."

They entered the crowded inn and it was not long before their doubts of the man they had previously met we confirmed. Fitzwilliam glanced over towards a large group of people and pointed out the acquaintance they had just made,

"I believe our search has come to an end Darcy."

Darcy looked over to where his cousin had glanced. There, in the centre of the group, sat Wickham, laughing merrily with a girl on his lap. Wickham's gay countenance altered suddenly as he recognised Darcy and Fitzwilliam. He pushed the girl off his lap and scowled as he staggered towards the unwelcome visitors.

"What are you doing here Darcy?"

Darcy, trying to remain calm looked Wickham in the eye, "I think, sir, that you know exactly why I am here. I was most intrigued to find your wife in town."

Wickham scowled again at the mention of Lydia, "I daresay then that you have it in mind to return me to her. After all, you are so very good at rescuing her, I suppose this is all at your lovely wife's orders. Pray, how is the delightful Mrs Darcy? I am sure her lively mind and wilful independence has been quite a challenge for you, pray, is she happy with you? I am sure I could have made her just as happy as I once made sister, perhaps they both lacked that virtue, tis a shame I never found out."

At this slur on his wife's reputation, Darcy could no longer hold his temper in check and forced Wickham into a wall, pinning him against him.

"You will not speak about wife in such a manner! Do you lack the courage to take your revenge face to face? Using innocent women in your schemes for vengeance for my supposed wrong doings against you is hardly the work of a gentleman!" Darcy shouted.

Wickham forced his way out of Darcy's grip, his face flushed with anger and alcohol,

"Ah, dear Georgiana, is this what is concerning you? Do you suppose I might pursue her again? An unlikely event indeed!"

"Indeed, for you are too busy pursuing other women who are not your wife!"

"Yes, I forgot, Lydia," he spat vehemently, "my dear wife! I have no use of her, perhaps I should send her back to Longbourne unless, of course, her sisters would like to take their scandalous sister under their wings!"

Darcy swung out at Wickham, catching him on the jaw. Wickham reeled from the shock of this sudden blow, and, quickly recovering, went to return the blow.

The ensuing fight was vicious until Darcy pinned Wickham against the wall again,

"You will apologise, sir" he spat "for speaking ill of Mrs Darcy and you return to your wife."

"I will do nothing of the sort!"

Darcy did not see Wickham slip a knife out from his belt.

Well, it's taken a while but there you go! Please, please review, all advice is helpful!  
There will probably only be one more chapter and an epilogue to go otherwise I'll never finish it! 


	13. Chapter 13

**YES!** I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED! I truly am sorry that this his taken so long and I beg that you will forgive being such a terrible person! I have only 4 days of my teaching practice left so I can actually do something beyond planning and fortunately for you that means the long awaited chapter 13!

It is slightly longer than usual and has taken me forever to write but at last it is done so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

**Chapter 13**

Georgianna Darcy sighed gently to herself as she looked out at the impending storm clouds which gathered over Pemberley. She re-read the letter that was clutched tightly in her hand. The letter was from Mr Preston and she had read it many times since its arrival three days ago. The sentiments that it contained had touched her deeply and were already stained by the tears she had shed over them. She had ceased to shed those tears but her heart still ached at the separation from the gentleman she had come to love.

An air of unhappiness seemed to have descended upon Pemberley and Georgiana found it most oppressive. She had been very surprised at her brother's departure from Pemberley one week ago, she could not fully comprehend why he had chosen now, of all times, to go to town. She had watched as Elizabeth's countenance changed dramatically since Darcy's departure and pondered on what could have produced such an event.

It pained her greatly to see her brother and sister so unhappy and torn apart by grief but their seemed to be no solution to the unhappy situation that the residents of Pemberley now found themselves in. She watched as the sky darkened, reflecting her mood. She looked down at the letter and sighed as she slipped into her Bible, her eyes falling to a verse in Romans, "And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love Him, who have been called according to his purpose." She knew this verse not just by heart but in her heart. Re-reading the verse, she felt reassured that somehow, these trials would produce something of a more positive nature.

Georgiana realised what it was that she needed to do and in that moment, put aside her own happiness, thinking only of reuniting her brother with his wife.

That afternoon found Elizabeth standing by the window in an upstairs sitting room. The fine prospect from this window was one she favoured highly despite the dark storm clouds overhead. She moved away from the window as the rain began to fall and opened her work box. She frowned at her embroidery, a handkerchief for her sister Mary's birthday. It would not so, she resolved to unpick it and start again. She had never been one for embroidery, infinitely preferring a walk or a book but had taken to her work to appease her mother. On removing the handkerchief in question, she upset the box, causing it's contents to scatter across the floor. As she bent down to recover the lost items, her eyes fell upon a piece of white cotton. She picked it up and sat down, spreading out on her lap, revealing it to be small gown whose embroidery had yet to be completed. Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears as she recollected the article, a gown for her child, the onset of labour preventing Elizabeth from completing this work of love. Elizabeth could bear the pain no longer, and, burying her face in the tine gown, wept as though she had never wept before.

It was in this state that Georgiana came upon her sister. She hurried to Elizabeth's side and embraced her tightly.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing my dear, it is simply recollections of the past," Elizabeth replied, hastily returning the gown to her work box.

Georgiana took a deep breath, she did not wish to upset Elizabeth any more but she feared that if she did not speak now, she would not find the courage to do so in the future.

"Elizabeth," she began, "I - I wish very much to talk to you of a most important matter."

"Why yes, of course. What troubles you?"

"Oh, dear sister, I pray that you will forgive me for the intrusion but I cannot remain silent. I - I wish to understand what has occurred between my brother and yourself."

"Georgiana, I -"

"Please, let me finish. I know I cannot possibly understand the pain of losing a child but it grieves me to see you and Fitzwilliam estranged. Elizabeth, please, let me urge you to consider the consequences of such an estrangement, do not let it eat away at your love for one another."

Elizabeth was somewhat shocked at the younger woman's speech and she struggled to keep her quick temper in check, not wanting to cause any injury to a much loved sister.

"I - perhaps Mr Darcy should have considered the consequences before leaving Pemberley," she replied bitterly.

Georgiana, a little shaken by Elizabeth's response, was undeterred, "Fitzwilliam is only human, he acted hastily, as his temper dictated. I know my brother, his anger does not allow him to think clearly."

"Georgiana, I do not understand how you can think so well of him."

"It is quite simple; he is my brother."

"Aye, indeed he is but what of the pain he has caused you in refusing consent to Mr Preston's offer? Does that not affect your opinion of him?"

Georgiana paused, her face colouring slightly, "I - I must admit that I was a angry at first but such anger could not last long, I cannot be angry long with someone I love so very much. I have forgiven him the pain he has caused, he truly did believe that he was doing the best thing."

"Georgiana, I cannot understand how you can forgive when he has grieved you so."

"It is simple," Georgiana began, choosing her words carefully, "I have forgiven Fitzwilliam because the Lord has forgiven me for the many transgressions that have grieved Him. How can I not forgive my brother when God has shown me such mercy?"

"Georgiana, this is no time to speak of God. He has taken my child from me, where is He now?"

"Lizzy, I cannot say why God chooses to take those we love from us, sometimes there seems no reasons but this I do know: Everything happens for a reason, though it may grieve us deeply, God does not intend to hurt us but to teach us more about His love. It may not seem possible but I do believe that in the future, something good will come from this unhappy situation."

Elizabeth frowned and looked away, not wishing to acknowledge that Georgiana may be correct in her meditations.

Georgiana continued, "I - forgive me sister, you are so very dear to me and I have come to love you as much as I love my brother and this is why I say this. God has not left you, He never will, you simply have to look for Him." Georgiana observed Elizabeth closely before rising and taking her leave to attend to her practice on the pianoforte.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed by Georgiana's words uncertain of how to react, perhaps she did need to look for God. She looked down at the gown on her lap and her eyes filled with tears again as she fled from the room.

The following days were quiet for the two ladies, neither seemed particularly inclined to converse beyond the necessary civilities. Georgiana was fearful that Elizabeth would never speak to her again and was beginning to regret the words that she had spoken. She found herself retreating more often to her pianoforte and into Pemberley's extensive library which was where she was located by Elizabeth on a warm afternoon.

"Elizabeth? Has something happened?"

"No, no, do not worry yourself, I simply wished to tell you that I am going to take a walk. It is such a beautiful day, it would be a shame not to."

"It would indeed, where do you intend to walk, should anyone call while you are gone," Georgiana enquired.

"I believe I shall walk towards Lambton."

"So far?"

"I doubt I shall reach Lambton, I often find myself diverted by everything around me!"

"I hope you enjoy your walk."

"Thank you Georgiana, I shall be back soon."

The recent storm had restricted Elizabeth to Pemberley's grounds and this fine afternoon was a blessing for she had a great need to gather her thoughts and try and make sense of the situation in which she found herself.

Having fastened her bonnet, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh air and, with a smile, began her walk. She felt at ease amongst the beauty of Derbyshire's countryside and turned on to a small path that led into a small copse. She had discovered within it a small glade shortly after her arrival at Pemberley and quickly established it as her own personal haven. Elizabeth found her way carefully along the narrow path and the treacherous roots that threatened to cause her to stumble but she soon reached her haven. She looked around her, amazed at the dappled sunlight as it shone through the canopy above and onto the ground below. She had seen this many times before but somehow, this time it seemed different. She had always been touched by the beauty of nature and for a moment, it distracted her from the turmoil of her mind. She sat down on a fallen tree as her thoughts drifted back to her husband.

She reluctantly admitted that she missed him, Pemberley was different without him, almost empty. Despite the anger she had felt, she missed him deeply, but to forgive him? She sighed and stood up, deciding to leave the copse and continue her walk. She knew she should forgive him, Georgiana had been wise in her words that day but she did not know how without re-living the pain.

"What would Georgiana do?" Elizabeth asked herself in frustration, reflecting on the younger girl's words. Her thoughts turned to those of a more divine nature when she was suddenly distracted by a voice crying her name. She turned to find one of Pemberley's servants approaching with some speed and considerably urgency.

"Yes Davis, what is it?"

"Mrs Darcy, forgive me for disturbing your walk but Miss Darcy urged me to bring this note to you immediately."

Elizabeth was surprised at this but took the missive and quickly opened it, her eyes widening in shock as she read it.

My dear sister,

I am sorry for bringing your walk to an end but I beg you, dearest Lizzy, you must return to the house as soon as possible. An express has just arrived from my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam which contains such dreadful news I can barely write. There has been an incident, he does not give the details, but my brother has been seriously injured and the Colonel urges us to travel to town as soon as we can. Elizabeth, please make haste.

Yours etc

GD

Elizabeth could hardly breathe as she finished the missive and turned on the path and set off at a brisk pace towards Pemberley.

Elizabeth burst through the door, into the hall to find Georgiana waiting for her, her trunk already packed. On seeing Elizabeth, Georgiana threw herself into her arms, sobbing violently,

"Oh Lizzy!"

Elizabeth held Georgiana close to her, stroking her hair to soothe her. Georgiana gradually became quiet and pulled away to look at Elizabeth , her eyes rimmed with red.

"Oh, I thought you would not be found soon enough! I - I - oh we must go to town directly!"

"Georgiana, calm yourself. Come, let me read the express from Colonel Fitzwilliam, I must know the details."

Elizabeth took the paper from her sister's hand and read it quickly, before Georgiana handed her another, unopened missive.

"This was addressed to you-"

Elizabeth took this new missive and opened it swiftly, her countenance darkening as she read its contents.

_London, 18-_

_My dear Mrs Darcy,_

_By now I expect that you will have received the news of my cousin's situation and I ask that you do not reveal the contents of this letter to Georgiana for I do not wish to distress her any more than is necessary._

_I shall be frank with you Mrs Darcy for I expect that you will be in great haste to come to town but I wish to divulge the particulars. Whilst in town, Mr Darcy happened upon your youngest sister, Mrs Wickham in great distress caused by the desertion of her husband. Darcy, on learning this, vowed to find the scoundrel and return him to his wife. On discovering him, a fight ensued and Mr Wickham produced a knife. You can imagine madam what has happened, be assured Darcy is alive but gravely ill so I urge you to come to town immediately._

_Yours etc,_

R. Fitzwilliam 

Elizabeth folded the letter before turning to Georgiana, "I shall call my maid to pack my trunk, we shall leave within the hour."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth could remember very little of the journey to London, her mind consumed by the thoughts of what could become of her husband. They travelled though the night, only stopping when necessary and after two days of travelling, they approached the smoke and dirt of the city. As they drew closer to town, Elizabeth's thoughts turned to her last encounter with Mr Darcy. She prayed fervently that the hurtful words that they had exchanged would not be their last words but a great sense of foreboding filled her heart. The thought that they may never be reconciled caused the tears the threatened to spill and she wept bitterly.

Georgiana, who had been sleeping, awoke to the sound of Elizabeth's sobs and instinctively took her hands in her own, "Elizabeth? What troubles you?"

"I - I am scared Georgiana. I fear that Fitzwilliam will die, that we will never be reconciled. Oh!" she exclaimed, "I do not know what I shall do! Georgiana, I love him so very dearly, I truly regret my thoughtless words…" she began to weep again. Georgiana's heart was touched by the honest admission of her distressed sister and spoke softly,

"I believe you shall be reconciled and I know that Fitzwilliam loves you and would wish for you to be at his side. Come, we are here."

Elizabeth dried her eyes and recollected herself before stepping out of the carriage. She and Georgiana entered the house together where they were greeted warmly by Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Mrs Darcy, Georgiana, I trust your journey was comfortable."

"Yes, thank you-"

"Please Richard, let me to my brother," Georgiana interrupted impatiently.

"Why, yes, Martha will show you but-"

But Georgiana had departed, not waiting, even for Elizabeth. The Colonel offered Elizabeth his arm as they followed more slowly. Elizabeth took the proffered arm gratefully, "I thank you for your kindness but I can go no longer without enquiring after my sister."

"I understand madam. I wrote to your uncle, Mr Gardiner, informing him of the situation and he has been good enough to take Mrs Wickham and her daughter into his home."

"And-"

"And Mr Wickham is safely stowed away in Newgate and there he shall remain with any luck."

Elizabeth paled at the thought of Wickham's prolonged stay in that well known prison, "And my parents?"

"I believe your uncle has written to them." He paused as they reached the door to Darcy's chamber, "he has been asking for you. He spoke a little of what has passed between you and I believe he regrets what has occurred, indeed he has been miserable without you!"

Elizabeth blushed and averted her eyes, not willing to discuss that matter.

"Forgive me Mrs Darcy." The Colonel opened the door and let Elizabeth enter.

Elizabeth gasped as she saw Darcy, eyes closed and face pale in the large bed. Georgiana stood up and guided Elizabeth to the chair beside the bed.

"The doctor says he is out of danger but is still very unwell," she looked down and brushed a lock of hair off his face.

Elizabeth sat down and took his hand in his and here she stayed, not noticing as Georgiana left, nor as night fell.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, Georgiana returned to find Elizabeth asleep in the armchair. She watched as Elizabeth stirred, opening her eyes slowly and stretching out her limbs.

"Elizabeth, you have not eaten since we arrived, please will you take some breakfast?"

Elizabeth felt her stomach groan and reluctantly agreed, leaving the room.

Georgiana took her seat by Darcy's side, gently stroking his cheek. She quickly withdrew her hand as his eyelids fluttered open to meet hers.

"Georgiana…."

"Shh, I am here now."

"Where is Lizzy?"

"Do not fear, she is here. She has not left your side all night."

Darcy's eyes roamed about the room in search of the woman he loved. Georgiana laughed softly, "I have urged her to have some breakfast, indeed she was reluctant but I do not think she could ignore the protests of her stomach, I am surprised they did not wake you!"

Darcy smiled at the thought before returning his gaze to his sister, "Georgiana, can you ever forgive me for the pain I have caused you?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I am thankful that you are alive Fitzwilliam."

"You are too good to me Georgiana."

They both turned as the door opened and Elizabeth re-entered the room. Georgiana discreetly moved away from the bed, allowing Elizabeth access to Darcy's side. No words were spoken as the couple allowed their eyes to meet. As they held each other's gaze, they both knew where they belonged. No words were necessary for them to know that they belonged side by side no matter what may come to pass.

Oooh, I am mean, not having a fluffy reunion but I think this is more meaningful……..

Please review, I'm hoping to post this story on so all comments are welcome so that I can make the necessary adjustments.

I will hopefully get the epilogue posted before Christmas!


	14. Epilogue

Well here it is, my Christmas present for you all, the final instalment! I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Thank you so much for all your reviews!

I have not tied everything together, I have left some things open which some people may want to explore themselves, mainly Kitty's story…….

I also have Darcy children running round my head begging to be written down so wtch this space!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fluffy ending!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were my own, they belong to JA!

**Epilogue**

Mr Darcy slowly made his way down the dark corridor, dimly lit by the candle in his right hand. He paused in front of the door to the room that had become a favourite of his, unsure of whether to enter. After a brief moment, he quietly opened the door and entered the room. Putting the candle on a nearby dresser, he approached the occupant of the room cautiously, not wanting to wake her. He sat down by her side and looked down, he loved to watch her sleep. He watched her chest moving steadily up and down and gently brushed his fingers along her rosy cheeks. She was so beautiful, there was no doubt about that. He moved his fingers from her cheek as her eyelids flickered, not wanting to wake her. His fingers moved to her hair, he was still surprised at how soft it was as he stroked it tenderly. He loved her dearly. From the earliest moments of their acquaintance he had been drawn to her, when she first looked into his eyes, he knew he was lost and when he first held her in his arms, he knew he would do anything for her.

"My beautiful angel," he whispered softly "Oh how I love you my sweet."

He engaged himself once more in the task of admiring the beauty before him and did not hear the door creaking open behind him.

"Fitzwilliam, the hour is late, will you not come to bed?" a voice whispered from the doorway. Darcy started at the sound and turned with a smile.

"Elizabeth!" He held his hand out to her and she crossed the room to take it in hers. She stifled a giggle as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is it? I had not noticed, I was a little distracted."

"You often seem to be a little distracted. I am surprised Pemberley has not descended into chaos without the full attention of its master!"

Darcy laughed, "I have every reason to be distracted when I have two beautiful women demanding my attention. However, it has not escaped my notice that the house seems to have fallen into disarray, perhaps the mistress has been neglecting her duties."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "Indeed," she began dryly, "it is unfortunate that bringing a child into the world has led me to forget where my duties lie."

Darcy smiled, moving Elizabeth slightly to reach into the cradle before him, "This, my love, is certainly where your duties lie. She is a very just reason to be distracted, she is an angel-"

"Yes she is Fitzwilliam but if you wake her, Mrs Carson will not think her so and will certainly not thank you!"

Darcy heeded the warning but a little too late as a pair of eyes fluttered opened. He grimaced and braced himself for what he knew was to come. Elizabeth shook her head in despair and leaned over to pick up her daughter as she began to whimper, "Hush, my love, I am here."

She stood up and took a turn about the room to try and settle the unhappy babe, "Papa shall face the wrath of Mrs Carson should she wake."

Darcy stood up and moved towards them, "May I?"

Elizabeth nodded and let him take their still whimpering daughter. She sat down and observed them thoughtfully. She meditated on the events of the last year and considered herself to be greatly blessed. At that time of despair, she could not have imagined the joy that she now felt; a beautiful baby girl, Georgiana married and Kitty engaged. She watched her husband cradling Anna in his arms, besotted by his angel. This Elizabeth knew: that despite grief and heartbreak, there was always hope, there was always a blessing.

I would like to dedicate this story to my mum who is greatly missed and whose death has taught me so much about the faithfulness of God and His amazing love.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story as it has progressed but don't stop now, please review! I love you all!


End file.
